Spider-Man : Enter Sandman
by A Wound Unhealing
Summary: Based in the Spider-Man movie universe, but not a direct sequel to the movie. Story Complete! Webbing issue explained!
1. Part 1 - The assignment

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
by Francois Linde  
  
Part 1 - The Assignment  
  
  
  
The rush of cool air was whipping by as he raced through the early morning sky of New York. Behind his mask, Spider-Man was smiling. What a rush it was to swing among the highest buildings in the entire world. This was his home, that was for sure. In a blur of red and blue, Spider-Man somersaulted as he released his webline, and stuck to the side of the Daily Bugle. Quickly, he scrambled up the side of the building.  
  
J. Jonah Jameson, editor in chief of that newspaper, the Daily Bugle was already in his office, dictating a memo to his secretary over his speakerphone.   
  
" ...and make sure Parker gets assigned to the science expo on Friday. He's good at taking pictures everyone else finds boring! "  
  
Spider-Man, on the other side of the glass of Jameson's office window, paused and tapped gently on the glass. Jameson, surprised, turned in his leather swivel chair to look what was making the sound at his 45-th story office window. When he saw Spider-Man, he nearly fell over his chair and desk.   
Spider-Man waved at the editor in chief, and continued climbing up the side of the building. Jameson slammed on his speakerphone again.  
  
" Brant! Get me security! Spider-Man is climbing to the roof. "  
  
" Mr. Jameson? Spider-Man? " Betty asked confused.   
  
" He's coming for me, Brant! I know it! " Jameson screamed, now in a panic.   
  
Of course Spider-Man was coming for him. Why else would that masked terrorist be climbing up the side of HIS building? Those editorials in the Bugle were probably getting him cheesed off.  
  
Peter Parker smiled as he pulled off his mask. He looked into the reflective lenses and muttered to himself, " Not today, Jonah. " Peter knew that his boss was terrified of Spider-Man, mainly because Jonah always figured Spider-Man was one of those costumed super villians which had been popping up all over.   
  
No amount of persuasion could convince Jameson otherwise, he figured if Spider-Man was a good guy, he wouldn't need to wear a mask.   
  
Peter was already down six flights of stairs, before the security personell could get to the roof, to investigate Jonah's Spider-Man sighting. As he came in through the doorway from the stairwell, he could tell the Daily Bugle was already in full swing. Reporters were scurrying everywhere, eager to get fresh stories for the morning paper.  
  
" Hey Peter, " Robbie Robertson greeted him, stepping out of his office just as Peter walked by. " I thought you'd like to know that Jonah has assigned the Science Expo coverage to you. " Peter smiled.   
  
" That's generous of him. Did Jonah get up on the right side of the bed for a change? "  
  
" He must have, " Robbie laughed. " Maybe he's just getting soft in his old age. "  
  
" So who am I working with at the Expo? "   
  
Robbie pointed at Jameson's office. " I dunno, Pete. Why don't you ask the boss yourself? "  
  
Peter knocked at Jonah's door.   
  
" Come on in, Parker. "   
  
" Robbie tells me I'm working on the science expo today, "   
  
" Yeah, you and Brock. "  
  
Peter bit his lower lip. " Eddie Brock? "   
  
" The one and only, " Jonah stared Peter in the eye, as if waiting for a challenge from the young photographer.   
  
" Mr. Jameson, Eddie and I have some... differences. Can't I rather go with... "  
  
Jonah got up from his swivel chair, banging his fist on the desk.   
  
" This is your job, Parker, not a popularity contest. You and Brock will cover the science expo together. "  
  
Peter finally agreed to be the reporter Eddie Brock's photographer at the event. He had heard that Eddie had quite a reputation of getting into trouble, and he knew from personal experience Eddie wasn't the easiest person to get along with. 


	2. Part 2 - This looks like a job for Spide...

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
by Francois Linde  
  
Part 2 - This looks like a job for Spider-Man!  
  
  
His knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel of the dark blue mini-van. Almost time. Almost. William Baker sat and watched as the queue of people outside the science expo building started getting shorter and shorter.   
  
Baker's cellphone beeped. He unclipped it from his belt, and read the text message on the display screen. He grinned, and the sunlight glinted off his front gold tooth.   
  
" Yo, you guys in the back, " he called, looking in his rear view mirror.   
  
" Yeah? " The reply came in a hissed whisper.   
  
" I just got the go-ahead. We go in five minutes. "  
  
  
Eddie Brock pulled up behind a dark blue mini van, standing right in front of the science expo building.   
  
" Geez, what's this guy doing, parking here? " Brock muttered half to himself.   
  
" New York, Eddie, " Peter replied and sighed. " Worst drivers in the world. "  
  
" Yeah kid, whatever, " the blonde haired man muttered. " And I suppose you're the best driver in the world. "   
  
Peter shrugged. " I prefer other ways of getting around. "  
  
As Eddie signalled to pass the parked van, Peter's spider-sense went off. Something about the van was just wrong...  
  
As they drove past, Peter turned to look inside. He could see a burly man in the driver's seat, handling what looked like a gun. A robbery? At a science convention?  
  
His eyes met those of the driver of the blue van. The man was in his early forties, probably, with curly brown hair and a burly frame. The man smiled at Peter, and waved with a gloved hand. He was unshaven and Peter could see a gold tooth among the others in his broad smile. Something about that grin and wave was unsettling.  
  
Peter shot a look at Eddie.   
  
" What is it, Parker? " Eddie snapped, seeing concern in Peter's eyes.   
  
" I could have sworn the guy in the van had a gun, " Peter replied.  
  
" You think they're gonna rob the place? There's security everywhere! "   
  
" I don't know what they're up to, " Peter said thoughtfully, " but I get the feeling something bad is going to happen. "  
  
Brock just grinned. " You have an overactive imagination kid. I wish something WOULD happen, but nothing ever does. My career needs a boost. "  
  
Eddie's car was about two blocks away from the suspicious van with Eddie still looking for a parking space. Peter, looking in a rearview mirror, noticed six men get out.  
  
" Eddie, I'm gonna get out here, while you find a parking space, " He said quickly, looking at his companion. " Otherwise I might miss all the good photo opportunities, " he added.   
  
Eddie Brock growled something unintelligble, and pulled over to the curb. " I'll meet you at the Neogenics booth, " Peter said as he got out.   
  
As soon as Peter was out of the car, and Eddie pulled away, he started looking for a secluded spot for him to change to Spider-Man. Just to keep an eye on things. Those goons seemed as out of place at a science convention as a ballet dancer would be in a kickboxing ring.   
  
The expo itself was quite an affair. It held inside an old botanical garden, with a glass roof, and mirrors against all the walls to keep the room lit with natural daylight. There were booths everywhere, some selling electronic devices, others demonstrating scientific experiments, others lecturing, purely to educate the scientifically and electronically uninformed.   
  
The six men made their way through the crowd, pushing and shoving wherever they felt it was necessary. They made their way to a booth, with a huge sign handwritten in bright colours which read ' Bestman and Toomes Electronics. '  
  
A small built, grey haired man looked up from his desk and smiled at the approaching men. " Well well, " he mused to himself.   
" It seems I was wrong all along. Adrian's invention seems to have captured some interest... " He extended his hand to William Baker in greeting.   
  
" Good day sir, " he said as he shook the burly man's hand. " I am Gregory Bestman. Which of our devices would you like me to tell you about? "   
  
Baker smiled his evil grin at the elderly gentleman. " I have a message for you, " He said, not letting the man's hand go. " It's not nice to steal, " he continued.   
  
Bestman's eyes popped wide open. " I... I don't know what you refer to... " he stammered. Baker pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket.   
  
" I think you do. Any last wishes? " He pressed the barrel of his gun to Bestman's chin. At that moment, the skylight above them shattered with a loud crash. A man dressed in red and blue dropped in from above.  
  
" Hey Muscles! " Spider-Man called to Baker. " Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with those things? "   
  
He shot a webline at Baker's gun and pulled it away from the large man. Baker's five companions scattered, running in all directions to get away from Spider-Man.   
  
At the same time, Baker swung a huge fist at Spidey's head. Spider-Man ducked, and slammed his own fist into the criminal's stomach. With a loud " Oof! " Baker doubled over, only to be knocked onto his back by a blue - clad knee from Spider-Man.   
  
Spidey leaped up high into the air, above the heads of the awe struck crowd, shot two strands of webbing at Baker, pinning him to the floor. From the roof, he could see the five other criminals making their way through the crowd to the exit. Spidey crawled out the broken window panel he came in through.   
  
The five goons rushed to their mini van parked outside. One fumbled for the keys in his pocket, and dropped them. " Hey, stop! " A voice called out from behind. He turned and saw a large blond haired man running at him. The goon pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man.   
  
" Hold it right there, buddy, " the criminal warned. The blond haired man stopped right where he was, and raised his hands.  
" Hey man, I don't want no trouble, " he said, swallowing loudly as he nervously eyed the weapon pointed at him.   
" All you would-be heroes are the same, " the man snarled, his finger curling around the trigger. " Always sticking your noses in other people's business. "  
A flash of red came out of nowhere, and knocked the armed man over. " Hey we're not ALL the same, " Spider-Man quipped. The four other men came running to meet their opponent.   
" There are some guys who wear underpants over their trousers, and fly around... " He continued, as he somersaulted over the oncoming group's heads. He grabbed the back two by their heads, and slammed them together.   
" Other heroes, well, they just don't have the same fashion know-how that I do. "  
The remaining two looked at each other, nodded, then took off running again.  
  
" Ah the thrill of the chase! " Spidey called after the fleeing men. One looked over his shoulder, only to see nothing behind him. As he stopped to contemplate where his enemy went, the other ran right into Eddie Brock. Brock leaned to the side, stuck out his leg and tripped the first fleeing criminal. The man sprawled on the sidewalk, dazed. Within a flash, Eddie was on him, punching him in the face, repeatedly.   
  
" That's for sticking a gun in my face, you punk! " Eddie snarled at his prey.   
  
" Hey buddy, up here... " Spidey called to the remaining villian. The man looked up, and to his surprise, Spider-Man was there, dangling upside down from a sign post right next to him. Spider-Man tackled the stunned criminal to the ground, pinned his arms behind him, and webbed him into place. Struggle as he might, the man could not get free.  
  
Spidey turned his attention to Eddie and the man he was beating. " Hey man, I can take it from here. " He tapped Eddie on the shoulder, who was now kicking the unconcious criminal in the ribs. When Eddie turned to face Spider-Man, the hero could see a mad rage in the large reporter's eyes.   
As Peter Parker, he had worked with this man for months, maybe even years, and had never seen him like this. He had always given him the creeps, and Peter had the impression that Eddie was somewhat of an alcholic and gambler, but never thought he could beat another human being the way he was doing now.   
  
" Butt out, Webhead! " Eddie snarled at Spider-Man. He turned to his fallen opponent, and kicked him again. Spider-Man grabbed Eddie by the shoulder, and spun him around to face him. " Stop it! " He cried out, distressed. " You'll beat him to death! " Eddie swung a punch at Spider-Man, but his spider sense warned him in time and he ducked. Instinctively, Spider-Man hit back, and struck Eddie on the chin.   
  
The blond haired reporter was knocked over the hood of a car parked on the curb of the road, and fell right into the street. He heard the truck's brakes shrieking as the driver reacted to the sight of the fallen man in his path. Eddie closed his eyes and awaited his doom. Suddenly, he felt strong hands pick him up, and he felt the rush of wind in his face. When he opened his eyes, he was looking down on the street from high up against the side of a nearby building. He realised that Spider-Man had rescued him from being run over by the traffic below. Spider-Man pinned Brock against the side of the building with one arm, and webbed him to the fire escape with his other.   
  
" Maybe that will calm you down, Brock! " Spider-Man said, looking him right in the eyes. " If you had killed that man, you would have been no better than he is. "  
  
The red and blue clad hero clambered up to the roof of the building, and disappeared out of Eddie Brock's view. 


	3. Part 3 - Nobody wants to be lonely

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
by Francois Linde  
  
Part 3   
  
Mary Jane Watson was flicking through her telephone directory. That good for nothing agent of hers had still not gotten back to her, and he had promised her an audition with the director of a new soap opera called ' Secret Hospital '. Her hand reached for the telephone handset, when it suddenly rang. She retracted her hand in surprise, then quickly picked it up and answered.   
  
" Hey M.J, it's Peter. "   
  
Mary Jane smiled hearing his voice. It had been a while since she and Peter spoke.   
  
" Hey Tiger, how have you been? "  
  
" I've been good. Busy, but things are going really well now. "  
  
Mary Jane twirled the telephone cord around her finger.   
  
" I'm glad you called, Peter. I was beginning to think I'd have to file a missing persons case soon. "  
  
Peter chuckled. " Sorry I've been neglecting you M.J. I've been studying really hard for this chemistry exam I wrote today. "  
  
" How'd it go? "  
  
" I think I aced it! " Peter said, trying not to sound cocky. " All that late night work in the campus lab must have paid off, " he added modestly.   
  
" Aw come on, Pete. You know you were a born science geek. I bet you didn't even have to open a book! "   
  
Peter grinned. If only Mary Jane knew how little he really did study for that exam. Being Spider-Man sure cuts down on your study time.  
  
" Anyway Mary Jane, the reason I'm calling is... "  
  
" ...You want to ask me out for coffee sometime? " She interrupted, smiling as she pictured the look on Peter's face.   
  
" Um, yeah, coffee... so... would you? "   
  
" How's lunch time tomorrow? " she asked, starting to apply some silver nail polish to her free hand's fingernails.   
  
" Lunch tomorrow should be fine, " Peter agreed.  
  
" I'll meet you at Bugatti's coffee shop at 13:00 tomorrow then. "   
  
As Peter Parker said his goodbyes to Mary Jane and hung up the phone, he breathed a sigh of relief. It took all his self control and concentration not to sound like an idiot when talking to her. Deep down he still wanted nothing more than to be the man in her life, to protect her, love her and care for her for the rest of his days... but his situation was different. The past had taught him a harsh lesson. He was in a position where those closest to him were always in great danger. But he was only human. Wasn't there a song a while ago, ' Nobody wants to be lonely '? Well, that's just how he felt. Everybody needs somebody.  
  
William Baker sat on the cold stone floor of his cell, with his face in his hands. The lightbulb poorly lit the little room, but it was obvious that there was not much worth seeing inside.   
  
He heard the guard's footsteps on the concrete walkway outside. His nightstick making a tremendous noise as he banged it against the steel jail bars he walked by. He was whistling a tune as he passed by Baker's cell.  
  
" I'll make you eat that thing... " Baker hissed as the man came to his cell.   
  
The guard, amused, stopped in his tracks. " Why don't you come here and say that to my face? " He challenged.  
  
Baker rose slowly to his feet, and taking his time, strode up to his side of the bars. He looked at the name tag on the guard's uniform. " Well, Officer Kimble, I said that I am going to hurt you and then make you eat that fancy nightstick of yours. "  
  
Kimble smiled. " That's what I thought you said. See ya around Baker. You better sleep light from now on, cause I might just send you off to Never - Never Land for good. " 


	4. Part 4 - Dust to dust

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
by Francois Linde  
  
Part 4 - Dust to dust...  
  
The elderly man was sitting behind thick, unbreakable glass. He was bald, probably in his mid-sixties, and skinny looking. Baker frowned as he saw his visitor, while he was being led to the chair opposite the old man.   
  
" What do YOU want? " He asked, still standing behind the visitors desk and his eyes flaring as he picked up the telephone.  
  
" Now, now Mr. Baker... " The old man started. " Don't get upset with me. "  
  
" It's your fault I'm in here, Toomes. If you hadn't sent me to whack Bestman, Spider-Man would never have caught me. "  
  
" If you hadn't screwed up, you'd still be free, " Toomes said icily. " And Bestman would be six feet under. "  
  
" What do you want? " Baker asked, calming down.   
  
" I've come to make sure that you don't... ruin things for me on the outside, " Adrian Toomes said, his dark brown eyes filled with malice.  
  
Baker grinned, his golden tooth showing. Then he started chuckling. Finally, he broke into a full-blown laugh. Toomes made a hand gesture for the guard, who was standing at the back of the room. Nodding, the guard turned, and left the room, leaving Toomes and Baker by themselves.  
  
Toomes picked up a briefcase which had been standing by the chair he was sitting on. He snapped open the locks, and swung the case around so Baker could see inside it.   
  
" Do you know what this is? " He asked the inmate, who by now had stopped laughing. " This is a molecular disruption bomb - the first of its kind, " Toomes continued. Baker was becoming more and more alarmed as the old man continued speaking. " It's my own invention, " Adrian Toomes continued. " It hasn't fully been tested, but in theory, it could reduce a man to a pile of dust. I won't explain the more intricate workings and side effects to you Baker, because I know your pea sized brain could not grasp the wonder of such a device. I shall merely allow you to be the first to witness first hand its destructive potential. "   
  
Baker fell over backwards and scrambled to the door, his eyes never leaving the sinister looking device in Toomes' briefcase. He pounded with the back of his hand at the steel door. " Let me out!! " He shouted hysterically. " He's got a bomb!! " He screamed again. On the other side of the door he could only hear the guard chuckle and mumble something to someone else.  
  
Adrian Toomes got up from his chair wearily, and turned to walk out of the room. " Oh by the way, Baker. The charge from the disruption bomb is only large enough to destroy anyone in THIS room. So when that guard comes looking for you, all he'll find is your ashes - a pile of dust. " With that the old man walked out the room.   
When he got to his car in the parking area, he took a remote control device out of his pocket, hesitated for a minute, then pressed the button. He could not hear anything from where he was, but he imagined Baker's screams as the device destroyed his molecular structure.  
  
William Baker stared in terror at the device. In a white flash, it sent out powerful waves which sent the huge man flying into the back wall. Pinned there momentarily, he felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside, while the disruption bomb continued to glow. His eyes burned and his ears rang from the electronic hum it emitted. Blood started oozing from his nose. He screamed, but no sound came from his mouth. Suddenly, there was no pain - only blackness all around. He felt his knees give in, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
  
  
Mary Jane Watson looked at her watch. He was late. AGAIN. She sighed, and took a sip of her mineral water. She gazed out of the window of Bugatti's Coffee Shop.   
" Sorry I'm late, M.J " a voice surprised her.   
  
" Peter! I didn't see you come in, " she smiled as she looked away from the window.   
  
Peter sat down in the bunk opposite Mary Jane. He couldn't believe how good she was looking. Every day he found it harder and harder not to give in to his desires and tell Mary Jane everything. She was the one person in the world who meant the world to him, and yet he always managed to neglect her. Well, all in a day's work for a superhero.  
  
" I knew you'd be late Tiger, you always are. " She said jokingly, suddenly cheerful at seeing Peter again. " Where have ya been? " she asked slyly. Of course she knew more or less where he had been - saving some innocent soul as Spider-Man, no doubt. She had known about Peter's secret identity for some time now, but she hadn't told a soul - not even Peter himself. She got a kick out of the idea of knowing a secret that nobody else knew.  
  
Peter smiled. He help but smile, looking into that beautiful face, smiling back at him. " I was over at the Bugle, getting chewed out by Mr. Jameson for the allegedly crappy photos I took at the science expo. "  
  
" Your pictures are always great, Peter, " Mary Jane said seriously. " Maybe you should try selling your photos to another Newspaper. "   
  
Peter nodded. " I suppose I should, but Jonah is actually an old softie. It just takes a while to realise he's actually a good person, deep down. He just pretends to be such a hard ass. "   
  
At that very moment, they heard gunfire and squealing tyres outside. " They're hijacking that armoured vehicle! " Someone inside the coffee shop cried out. Peter frowned. How could he get away from M.J without her suspecting anything? He reached for his backpack.   
  
" I'd better see if I can get some photos, " he said to Mary Jane. She looked concerned, but Peter was already up from his seat and he started to walk away, briskly. Gunfire broke the tense silence. The guards and the hijackers were having a shoot-out.  
  
" Be careful, Peter! " She called after him, as he hurried down the passageway to the front door. She knew he would be. He always was, anyway.   
  
When he got outside he looked around for a place where he could change. An alleyway, a phoone booth, anything... Unfortunately, people were all around, witnessing the gunfight between the guards and the hijackers. A little down the street, he saw a half - open manhole. He ran to it, then looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he climbed down into the sewer.   
  
The cash-in-transit guards were using the doors of the armoured vehicle as cover, trying to eliminate the threat of the attacking hijackers as best they could.   
  
The hijackers seemed to be members of some hi - tech outfit. All of them were wearing a metallic body armour, on which the guards' bullets were useless.   
  
" It's no use - our guns aren't damaging that body armour! " the guard called to his partner.   
  
" Damnit Jackson! Hold them off! Don't panic. This is what you've been trained for. "  
  
As he spoke the words, a bullet hit him in an unprotected part of his body - his lower leg. A hijacker had aimed below the van door. The guard shouted in pain and fell to the road.   
  
" Leery?? " Jackson shouted, panicked. He was the only one holding off the bad guys now. " Leery, are you alright?? " He shouted.  
  
The three hi-tech hijackers advanced. Then, suddenly, a flash of red swung from behind and crashed into the back of the leader. The man stumbled over forewards, and turned to face his attacker.   
  
  
" Spider-Man! " He exclaimed.   
  
" And you must be the leader of the Tin-Can gang, " Spider-Man joked.   
  
" Get him! " The leader ordered his two men.   
  
" Get him? That's so cartoon - super villian, " Spidey quipped. He turned his attention to the two other men. They opened fire with their automatic rifles. Spider-Man's spider-sense kept him out of the path of every bullet coming his way. He somersaulted, leaped and ducked without one even coming close.   
  
" My turn! " Spidey shouted, and leaped at the first man. He knocked him over, rolled with the momentum, then picked the man up into the air again, then slammed him into the concrete road.   
  
As the second man came running at him, Spidey flipped off the first one, landed on his hands and kicked him in the chest with both feet. The criminal went flying through the air, and crashed into a street lamp, knocking it over.   
  
The leader was some distance away, unaware of the progress of the fight. He was still trying to get the money from the cash-in-transit van. Spider-Man extended both his hands and fire two weblines at the man's back. As they stuck to him, Spidey hauled back and brought the man flying to him. With a might uppercut, Spider-Man sent the hijacker flying back in the direction he came from again.   
  
Dazed, the robber shook his head, then seeing Spider-Man coming at him again, he pressed a button on his belt. From the bottom of his boots, two rockets ignited, and the man took off into the air.   
  
" Oh no you don't, " Spidey said, and fired a webline at the escaping Hijacker. Stopped in mid - air, the man's boot rockets spluttered, then died at the unexpected stop. He yelled in terror as he fell. He fell down on top of the armoured vehicle he had been trying to rob, out cold.   
  
Spider-Man swung over to the van, and inspected the fallen guard. " Get this man to a hospital, " he said to the other guard. " He's hurt but it should be okay. "  
  
Hearing the sirens of the oncoming police, Spidey leaped up into the air, fired a webline and swung away. The cops weren't always on his side anymore.   
  
" Th... thank you Spider-Man, " Jackson whimpered, when he realised what had happened. 


	5. Part 5 - The Sandman's exit

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman   
  
part 5  
  
  
The prison guard entered the visitors room. " Baker? " He asked, not seeing anyone inside. He ran to the door, and slammed the switch for the emergency alarm. Before he could reach it, however, something tripped him and he fell flat on his face.   
  
He looked around, but could see nothing - except for a pile of sand on the floor. He frowned, crept closer to the sand pile, when suddenly, it moved, all by itself.  
  
The guard shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. " Too many bourbons last night, Murphy, " he muttered to himself. He got up, dusted himself off, and headed for the door again, when he heard someone grunting in the room. Turning around again, he saw William Baker lying where the pile of sand had been earlier.   
  
" I must be seein' things... " He muttered to himself again. Baker opened his eyes.   
  
" What... what happened to me? " He asked the guard, seeing him in the room.   
  
" I don't know buddy! All I know is you were gone one minute and the next... "   
  
" Toomes!! " Baker screamed. " He detonated some kind of bomb in here... "   
  
" Bomb? There was no bomb, pal! " Murphy said, looking around. Even the briefcase Toomes had left there was gone. All that was left were the scorchmarks on the visitors bench.   
  
" He did something to me, I tell you! " Baker screamed. He lashed out at Murphy, and to his surprise, his fist shifted shapes, morphed into a hammer - and hit guard Murphy right on the chin. It was as solid as rock. Baker stared at the hammer attached to his arm, wide eyed. " What the hell... " Even as he spoke the words, the hammer shifted shapes and reformed into a human hand.   
  
The guard had been knocked out cold. Baker grinned. " I must be dreaming. " He opened and closed the hand. Murphy stirred on the floor and grunted. Half dead, he got to one knee, reached for the alarm, and with great effort broke the glass, then slumped to the floor again.  
  
Three more uniformed guards burst into the room, and drew their guns. Baker, still in awe of what he had just seen looked up at them with glazed eyes.   
  
" He killed Murphy! " One of them cried.   
  
" Let 'em have it! " shouted another.   
  
The three guards opened fire on Baker simultaneously. The man raised his arms in defense, and to the guards' surprise his body turned from flesh colour, to a sandy brown. In fact, his skin looked grainy - much like sand. All their bullets were doing was tearing his clothes, and sending puffs of sand out of Baker's body. And he was still standing, unaware of ever being hit.   
  
" Run away! "   
  
The three guards, in their terror almost trampled over one another to get out of the room. Baker recovered from his fear, looked down at his stomach, and touched the surface of it. It felt like sand. His finger could dig right into it.   
  
" Sand? " He muttered to himself. " I'm made of sand? " His sandy brown body coloured back to his flesh tones, making him look human again. He walked out the wide open door of the visitors room and into the hallway to the exit.   
  
Every guard in the prison was now shooting at the huge man, who seemed to ignore their every attempt to stop him. Bullets passed right through him and sometimes hit people on the other side. The Sandman walked right out the front door of the prison, and they could do nothing to stop him.  
  
  
Peter Parker walked into the corner shop cafe, close to his apartment building. " Do you have the new issue of Scientist Monthly? " He asked the cashier. Two school kids behind him giggled at his request. " What a geek, " The one teenage boy said to the other.   
  
" Sure pal, " The cashier said and slammed the magazine on the counter in front of Peter. " That'll be 5 bucks. "   
  
As Peter fumbled for his wallet, a news flash on the television behind the cashier caught his attention. Something about a jailbreak, was all he could make out. " Could you turn that up please? " He asked the man behind the counter, who obliged. A reporter was interviewing the Warden.  
  
" ...some kind of mutant just walked out of the cell, we opened up with everything we had, " the Warden said, " but everything went right through him - like he was made of sand or something. "   
  
The reporter asked if any of the inmates had escaped. " Only one prisoner is not accounted for, a man named William Baker. We do not know what his connection to this Sandman is, or whether he was simply killed by the Sandman. He's just disappeared. "  
  
Peter frowned. Another super powered villain? Was this even really a villian? He had a bad feeling about it all. He handed the cashier a ten dollar bill, took the magazine and walked out the store. " Keep the change, " he called over his shoulder.  
  
" Gee, a whole five bucks. Thanks, fella. " The shop keeper muttered and pocketed the money.  
  
  
Spider-Man was soon webslinging through the skyskrapers of downtown New York. He swung to a flagpole, caught it, spun around twice, then perched upon it, and studied the scene below. Traffic, traffic, traffic. No matter what the time was, there were always traffic jams in New York.   
  
He looked up at the large digital watch on the side of the Coca Cola building in the distance. 7:30 PM. Aunt May would be worried, she was expecting Peter over for dinner at 7:00. Spidey leapt off the flag pole, shot out a webline and swung down low over the heavy traffic in the street. He still got a kick out of his powers. Could he ever get used to it? " Yeeeeeehaaaaa! " He shouted out as the wind tore at his body. At the apex of his swing, he somersaulted and shot out another webline. " This sure beats taking a cab! " he said to himself. 


	6. Part 6 - Domestic disturbance

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman   
  
Part 6  
  
  
When Spider-Man was a block away from Aunt May's house in Queens, he swung into an alleyway, looked around to make sure he was alone, then pulled off his mask and changed into his street clothes. He walked the rest of the way as Peter Parker.  
  
As he walked up to the front door of Aunt May's house, he couldn't help but over heard Mary Jane's stepfather shouting at Mrs. Watson again. He sighed. Some things never change. Luckily M.J was out of there. She'd never have to suffer that abuse again. He peeked in through the Watsons' living room window, just in time to see Mrs. Watson receiving a massive back handed slap from her abusive husband.   
  
Enough is enough, Peter decided. He ran to the Watsons' front door and banged on it heavily. Everything went quiet inside. Peter banged on the door again. " Mrs. Watson! " He cried out, " Mrs. Watson, are you okay? It's Peter. " He heard heavy footsteps coming to the door. His spider-sense went off, warning him that trouble was coming.   
  
Mary Jane's stepfather opened the door, massaging his right hand. " What do ya want, kid? " He snarled at Peter.   
  
" To speak to Mrs. Watson, " Peter replied angrily. " Where is she? "   
  
" Sleeping. " The man replied.   
  
Peter shoved by the drunken brute, and walked through the house to the living room. In the middle of the floor, Mrs. Watson was lying, battered and bleeding. He hunched down by her side and felt her pulse. She was alive, but just barely.   
  
He felt sick to his stomach. How could anyone do this to a defenseless woman? He felt the anger swelling up inside him. He got to his feet, and turned, looking the older man in the eyes.   
  
" How about you try picking on someone your own size? " Peter asked, taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. He raised his fists and motioned for the older man to come forward.  
  
He didn't need to ask twice. The drunkard took a big swing at Peter's head with his left hand. Peter bent over backwards, the punch swinging overhead. A right hand came swinging and Peter ducked to the side. Another right swing, and Peter bent over backwards again, placed his hands on the floor behind him, and brought both his feet up into the air - connecting with his attacker's chin. The older man was catapulted through the air, into the nearest wall. He slid to the floor, unconcious.   
  
Peter then went over to the nearest phone and dialled 911. He reported the wife beating, then went to Mrs. Watson's unconcious form, picked her up, carried her to her bed, then left the house and went over to Aunt May's.  
  
" Peter, dear! " Aunt May welcomed him with a hug. " Did you hear that awful commotion next door? "   
  
Peter nodded. " Yeah sounds like that big old jerk was beating Mrs. Watson. "  
  
" I thought so too, I called the police ten minutes ago. " Aunt May looked really worried. " It's so quiet over there now. Oh, Peter I hope he hasn't hurt her seriously. "  
  
Just then sirens wailed outside, and looking out the window, Peter and his aunt could see the police break down the neighbor's door - and carry out Mrs. Watson, then her husband.  
  
They went outside. " What happened, officer? " Aunt May asked the policeman in charge.   
  
" Man beat his wife, then someone else beat him up. Got an anonymous phone call from Mrs. Watson's hero about 5 minutes ago. "   
  
Peter smiled. " Looks like he got what he deserved, " he commented. Aunt May agreed.   
  
" Yeah men like that make me sick, " the officer said, disgusted. " If you asked me he should have been banged up a little more. "  
  
" Is Mrs. Watson going to be okay? " Peter asked, looking at the paramedics carrying the beaten woman into the ambulance.   
  
" She's beaten pretty badly, " the one paramedic replied, " but she's stable. She'll be a-okay in a couple of days. "   
  
They watched as the police led Mary Jane's stepfather out of the house, handcuffed. He was so dazed he didn't even notice Peter standing there. As the police cars and ambulances drove off, Peter and his aunt went back inside. " I'd better call Mary Jane to let her know, " Peter said, already going to the phone.   
  
Mary Jane's phone was just ringing. After about hanging on for two minutes, the answering machine came on. Peter left a message, explaining what had happened.  
  
  
Adrian Toomes sighed as he stared out the window of his office. Thing had just gotten even more complicated. Not only was Bestman not dead, but he had just learned that Will Baker wasn't dead either. His prototype bomb had not vaporised the man like it was supposed to, no, instead it had turned him into some kind of mutant. It was just a matter of time before Baker would come looking for his revenge.   
  
Toomes hobbled over to his desk. He would be prepared. His hi - tech inventions could keep him safe. After all, his company was one of the foremost, innovative weapons and security manufacturers in New York. Of course their little company was no match for Oscorp, or even Quest -- but all Oscorps best scientific minds had started out at 'Bestman and Toomes.'  
  
The bald old man sat down in front of his computer again, hunched over the keyboard. He opened up a program, on which were the designs for his most brilliant invention so far - a harness and combat suit, which would enable a soldier to fly like a bird.   
He clicked through all the possible prototypes, some with metallic wings, others having jetpacks strapped to the subject's back. He finally got to the one that was his personal favourite. The one he, himself had spent the last few years designing and perfecting. The suit had flexible wings attached to the arms, and back, which were very aerodynamic in design. They were also detachable in some places. On the back of the flight suit, there was a power pack. It made the back of the wearer look slightly hunched - almost like a vulture. The suit itself had several nano-technological enhancements, which would make the person wearing it stronger, faster and it also served as body armour. He rotated the 3D model on his computer and grinned evilly. Oh, the possiblities were endless! He could do anything with this suit. In theory, it was perfect. All he needed now was a working prototype. 


	7. Part 7 - Back from Never-Neverland

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman   
  
Part 7  
  
  
Robert Geoffries rubbed his eyes. The midnight shift on the security desk at Bestman & Toomes was murder. He couldn't understand why he always had to be the one taking the graveyard shift. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. Looking at the security monitor, he saw that it was Mr. Toomes, pacing up and down the hallways and muttering things to himself. Geoffries took a sip of his coffee again. Then he heard it - something moving in the ventilation shafts. It sounded big. He got up from his chair, and tried to touch the pipe with his hand. It was too high up and out of reach.   
  
Geoffries stood on his chair, careful not to fall over. He gently prodded the vent, trying to figure out what was crawling around. A section of the vent came loose at his touch, and heaps of sand poured out of it, collecting in a pile on the floor.   
  
" Sand? " Geoffries said to himself, puzzled. " I'd better get the janitor to come and clean this up. "   
  
He got down from his chair, and picked up the phone to call the janitor. As he turned his back on the pile of sand on the floor, it started moving, twitching - by itself. It rose up off the ground, first in a conical shape, but then started shaping into a human body.   
  
" Yeah you better get down here and clean up this mess, " Geoffries said to the janitor, who had just been awoken by the phone call. " No, not tomorrow morning, you better come and clean this up now... " He turned to look at the sand on the floor, and was surprised to see a man standing there instead.   
  
" Who... what... where did YOU come from?? " Geoffries stammered.   
  
" From Never-never land. " The Sandman replied menacingly. " I might take you there too, little one. "  
  
Geoffries dropped the phone and reached for his gun. Before he could unholster it though, Will Baker, the Sandman punched him right in the face. The man somersaulted over his desk from the impact, blood streaming from his nose. He got to his feet again.   
  
" Back off, fella... " He warned, this time successfully drawing his gun. Baker started laughing. The security guard was shaking now - he had never encountered a man laughing at a gun in his face.  
  
" Tell your boss I'm coming for him, " Baker said at the terrified man. " Tell that bald freak the Sandman is coming to put him to sleep... for good. "  
  
With that, Baker's body turned to a sandy brown colour - it looked like he was a man made entirely from sea sand, some masterpiece a little child could have sculpted.   
  
The Sandman walked to the front door, his hands shifted and changed shapes into hammers. With a mighty blow, he knocked the metal door right out of its hinges, taking parts of the brick wall with it, and walked into the street. Feeling a strong breeze, the Sandman changed the density of his molecules, and was blown away into the night.   
  
With a gaping mouth, Geoffries stared at the hole in the wall, then simply fainted.  
  
  
  
Peter checked his watch as he walked into his apartment. 1AM. He yawned, and pulled off his jacket and shirt. It had been a long day, and not to mention stressful. He was worried that he could not get ahold of Mary Jane to tell her about what happened to her mother and stepfather. It was too late to call her now. He'd phone first thing in the morning, he told himself.  
  
  
Mary Jane checked her answering machine, as she dried her hair. At least those producers liked her audition for 'Secret Hospital'. Maybe she could even start acting soon. Who cared if it was a Soap Opera? Acting is acting. Several messages played through, then she heard Peter Parker's voice. He sounded troubled.   
  
" M.J, it's Peter. I just wanted to let you know... your mom... she... she's in hospital. New York General. John beat her up pretty badly. Sorry to break you the news this way, M.J, I'll try phoning you later. Hang in there. If you ever need anything - I'm just a phone call away. "  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. That creep had gone too far this time! He'd never beaten her or her mother before, but deep down, Mary Jane knew it was just a matter of time before her stepfather became physical. Frantically she dialled New York General's number, and inquired after her mother. The nurse, after keeping her on hold for about fifteen minutes, told her that her mother had been unconcious when she was brought in, but since then had woken up and had dinner. Right now she was sleeping. Her condition wasn't very serious, apart from a few bad bruises and scars on her face.  
  
Somewhat relieved, Mary Jane hung up. She picked up the phone again, to dial Peter's number, when she checked the time. It was much too late to bother him now. She hung up again. She held her face in her hands, and cried silently. What if her mother had been seriously hurt? What if that bastard had actually killed her? Mary Jane walked to her bed in a daze, got in under the cover, curled up in a fetus postion and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning to knocking at her front door. She rubbed her eyes out, and looked at the time again. It was 11am! She leaped up from out of the covers, and put on an old bath robe.   
  
" I'll be right there! " She shouted, looking at her face in the bedroom mirror. Her eyes were blood red, from crying all night, and she had dark rings under her eyes. " No time to put on the make up now, M.J . " She said to herself, and went to the door.   
  
" Who's there? " She asked, her hand on the knob already.   
  
" Your friendly neighborhood science geek, " Peter replied - almost kicking himself after he uttered the words. Spider-Man had written her a similar note. Negligence. Oh well, maybe she wouldn't notice.  
  
" Peter! " She exclaimed as she opened the door. " Thanks for coming by. "   
  
" You got my message? " He asked, seeing she had been crying. She nodded. " How are you doing? " Peter asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
" I've been better, " Mary Jane said sadly.  
  
" Well I came to pick you up so we can go visit your Mom. " Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
" You got a car? "   
  
" Well no, but I figured we could share a cab. "   
  
" Sounds fine to me, Tiger. " Mary Jane motioned to the couch. " Have a seat while I get changed and freshen up. "  
  
Peter sat down, and switched on the television. " Thanks, M.J " he called after he as she left the room. He flicked through the channels, nothing catching his interest, and then stopped when he saw the news report on Channel 5 News.   
  
The same mutant Sandman creature had attacked a security guard over at Bestman and Toomes Electronics the night before. The security cameras had caught footage of him in action - shaping from the pile of sand that had fallen from the ventilation shaft, his hands changing into hammer shaped weapons when he broke down the door, and then blowing away as dust in the wind after leaving the security guard scared out of his wits. The image on T.V paused on a frame of the man in his human form. Then zoomed in on his face.  
  
Peter saw the features, the golden tooth... then recognised him as the man at the Science Expo - the man he had stopped from murdering the man at the Bestman and Toomes booth. He definately didn't have any super powers when Spider-Man fought him that day. Peter frowned. He must be after something, or someone at Bestman and Toomes. That's twice now that he's been involved in some kind of violence directed at the company and its people.   
  
Mary Jane came out of her room, fully dressed and make up applied, breaking Peter's concentration. " All ready to go, Tiger. " She said to Peter and grabbed him by the hand.   
  
" What's wrong? " She asked as she saw Peter's troubled expression. " Cat got the friendly neighborhood science geek's tongue? " She joked. She didn't miss his comment earlier. Peter grimaced. Goodbye secret identity, he thought. But Mary Jane said nothing else about it.   
  
" Nothin's wrong Mary Jane - I just saw this news report about some super powered monster causing trouble downtown, and I got worried about Aunt May. " 


	8. Part 8 - Sand gets in the Spider's eyes....

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
  
part 8  
  
  
He watched the video footage of the night before. " Tell that bald freak the Sandman is coming to put him to sleep... for good. " William Baker had said to the security man. Toomes clenched his fist and slammed it down on the desk in front of him. Just then, his partner in business came into the office.  
  
" The break in last night? " Gregory Bestman inquired, looking at the monitor Toomes was watching.   
  
" Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me, Bestman. " Toomes snapped, and shot the grey haired man a viscious look.   
  
" This is the man who tried to kill me at the Science Expo. " Bestman said, studying the Sandman's face for a while. " I'll never forget that mug. " He shot a curious look at his partner, then sat down in the visitors chair in front of Adrian's desk. " Looks like he's after you now. "  
  
Toomes got up from his chair and walked around his desk, deep in thought. " Was there something you wanted, Bestman? " He asked.   
  
" I've come to make you an offer, Toomes. " Bestman said casually. " I want to buy you out. "   
  
Adrian Toomes stopped pacing. " YOU want MY share of the company? " he asked, indignant. " How do you propose to pay me? With the money you stole from me in the first place? "   
  
Bestman was taken aback. " What are you talking about Adrian? Stealing? "   
  
" I should say embezzling rather, " Toomes corrected himself. " You've been skimming money for years, Gregory. "   
  
Gregory Bestman adjusted his tie. " Wherever did you get a silly idea like that? " He asked nervously.   
  
Toomes walked to a filing cabinet and took out a rather thick folder. He removed it from the drawer and threw it down on the desk in front of Bestman. " There's the proof. "   
  
Bestman picked up the folder and skimmed through it. " This doesn't prove I stole anything. All this shows is that SOMEONE has been taking money - that doesn't mean that I did it. It could have been you, for all I know. "   
  
The elderly man's face started to redden with his anger. He grabbed Gregory Bestman by the collar and yanked him out of his seat. " What kind of a fool do you take me for?? " He screamed, having lost all his patience.   
  
Gregory Bestman struggled to free himself. Toomes was surprisingly strong for such an old man. Bestman himself was no spring chicken, but he was at least 15 years younger than his business partner.   
  
" If you want something done, you'd better do it yourself! " Toomes screamed maniacly, and dragged Bestman closer to his desk. Try as he might, the younger man could not get free from Toomes' iron grip. Taking Bestman by the tie, Toomes yanked him off his feet and slammed his fist into the man's nose. Dazed, Bestman's legs collapsed out from under him. In a flash, Toomes was kneeling over Gregory Bestman, choking him with all his strength. The two men struggled for a few minutes, until the last of Bestman's strength gave out. His limbs went limp, and his eyes were glazed.   
  
He had done it. He had finally done it. The thorn in his side had been removed. Adrian Toomes sighed a sigh of relief. Part of him doubted that the battle suit would be so effective. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, exposing underneath it, a dark green form fitting body suit. He removed the shirt completely, and studied his work of genius. Wires ran all along the arms of the suit, to the back of Toomes' shoulder blades where there was an ovular shaped backpack - the source of power for his suit.  
  
" If the Sandman comes for me, I'll be waiting... " Toomes bent over the dead body of his business partner. " Do you hear me, Bestman? I'll be ready and I'll kick his head in like a sand castle at the beach. "  
  
  
Spider-Man leaped up high into the floor, extended his hand, and shot a webline from his wrist. Swinging through the night sky of the city, he silently cursed himself. " Always forgetting things, Parker. " He said to himself. " JJJ is gonna have a field day when he sees your sorry ass. " He slung himself through the air, and extended his hands, catching onto the side of a billboard. He crawled up higher against the surface of it, allowing himself to carry on swinging from a greater height. Only when he got to the face of the model, smiling on the billboard, did he notice who it was. Mary Jane! There she was, looking as gorgeous as ever, holding out a can of Diet Coke, and smiling broadly.   
  
Spider-Man smiled behind his mask. At least she was getting somewhere now. Surely nobody could resist such an angelic face. " The new Diet Coke girl... what a babe! " He shouted, and leapt off the billboard, continuing his airborne journey through the city.   
  
He heard an alarm go off, probably only a block away from where he was. Spider-Man crawled down the side of the building, trying to get a better view of his surroundings. Three police cars came to a screeching halt outside the Pharmacon building.   
  
Spidey extended his hand to the side of the Pharmacon building, and with a "thwippp" sound, shot a webline to it.   
  
Finding an open window, he crawled through it as silently as possible. He could hear voices from not far away. " I c...c...can't help you sir. I never claimed I could undo mutations of any kind... "  
  
" You're the genetics wiz, doc. " A deeper voice responded. " And you're telling me you can't fix this?? " He sounded angry.   
  
Spider-Man crawled along the roof of the passageway, upside down. He finally got to a large room, with lots of medical and chemical supplies scattered all around. He saw two men in the centre of the room, one was a scientist in a white labcoat. The other was Will Baker - the Sandman he had been hearing so much about.  
  
Sandman had the scientist by the throat, lifting him off the floor. " P...please... don't kill me! " The scientist pleaded.   
  
" Then cure me. "   
  
" Yo Chuckles! " Spider-Man called out to the huge man. " Why don't ya come up here and play? "   
  
Surprised, Baker dropped the scientist, who scurried away as quickly as humanly possible.   
  
" Spider-Man! " Baker exclaimed.   
  
" The one and only, " he replied, as he somersaulted off the roof and landed right in front of the Sandman. " I hear you've been a bad little boy and stayed in jail like you were supposed to. No milk and cookies for you tonight! "   
  
Baker shot out a fist at Spider-Man, and hit him right in the chest. The force of the punch sent the wallcrawler flying backwards. In a split second, Spider-Man propelled himself forward in a powerful jump, twisted in mid air and kicked at the Sandman's stomach. To his surprise, his foot not only hit its target, but went right into the man's body - up to the knee.   
  
Spidey struggled to get his foot free, and the Sandman started chuckling. " My, how the tables have turned, " Will Baker mused. His right fist shifted shapes, and shaped into a mace. " Let's see if you have spider blood in that puny body of yours. " He brought the large appendage down on Spider-Man's stomach. With a loud " Oof, " Spider-Man twisted and pulled his leg free of the villian.   
  
He raised his hands to fire webbing at his enemy, when his spider-sense went off. He backflipped away from the Sandman, and clung to the side of the wall. Sandman came running at the hero, his body turning to a dark brown colour. He turned to the side, preparing to hit Spider-Man with his shoulder. At the last moment, he shot a webline at the opposite wall and pulled himself to it.   
  
The Sandman went right through the wall Spidey had been perched on, only a split second before.   
  
" Knock knock? " Spidey called, peeking into the hole his enemy had left.   
  
A dark brown fist sent him flying through the air again.   
  
" Ugh... feels like I've been hit by a truck... " Spider-Man said to himself, shaking his head to collect himself. His spider-sense went off again. He rolled to the side, avoiding the Sandman's stomping boot. It cracked the tile floor where the hero had been.   
  
Spider-Man leaped at Sandman, and hit him through the face with a tremendous back handed punch. This time it had done the damage it was intended to do. The Sandman was sent rolling by the force of the blow. While he was still on the floor, Spidey came at him again, both feet aimed at the thug's head. This time, however, the kick did no damage. It felt like kicking a granite wall. Spider-Man fell flat on his back, his knees weak from absorbing the impact of the blow.   
  
" How do you do that? " He asked his opponent.   
  
" The power of sand... " Baker hissed. " I can shape into anything, change the density of my body. I can do anything... "  
  
" Anything sand can do, " Spidey jokingly interrupted. " Can I kick you into the school bully's eyes? "  
  
" Real funny. " The Sandman was not amused. " Let's see how much you laugh when I... "   
  
" Freeze! " someone called from behind Baker. " NYPD! "   
  
Everyone stayed perfectly still. " Both of you freaks are under arrest! "   
  
Spidey looked at the cops, puzzled. " I'm not a freak! I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man... "   
  
" Shut up, freak! " The cop replied. " Both of you are going in. " 


	9. Part 9 - With great power...

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman   
  
part 9  
  
  
Spidey could hear the policemen cocking their guns, ready for the slightest movement from either of the super powered men. It was Sandman who moved first. He started spinning around, faster and faster, the colour of his body changing once again, to a light sandy colour. His body seemed to disintegrate somehow, the molecules becoming loose - like sand blowing in the wind. His spinning motion created a small whirlwind.   
  
The cops tried to hold their ground, grasping at anything that would hold them in position. Spider-Man, seeing his chance, shot a webline at a window on the other side of the room. Pulling on the web, he broke out the glass. He started running to the window, his wall-crawling abilities giving him the advantage of being able to stick to the floor as he ran.   
  
Sandman, seeing his enemy flee, stopped his assault on the policemen. He looked around, seeing what he wanted, he ripped a basin right out of the floor. Water gushed right out of the open pipe. Raising it over his head, he flung it at the wall-crawler with all his might.   
  
Spider-Man's warning sense warned him just in the nick of time. He fell down flat on the floor, letting the heavy object fly right over his head and out the window. He turned back to look at the Sandman, and noticed the spray of water behind him.  
  
Spidey leapt up high into the air, shot a web at the ceiling, and swung at the Sandman at incredible speed. Catching his enemy unexpectedly, he knocked him backwards with a two legged kick. Spidey rolled backwards, and came to his feet, ready to face his enemy again.  
  
Sandman fell flat on his back, right into the gushing water. The expression on his face changed to one of pure horror, as realised what was happening. He tried to lift his arms, but pieces of it just broke off, in a mud-like substance and fell to the floor, alongside him.   
  
The dazed and bruised policemen were starting to collect themselves. The wall crawler realised that his time to escape was at hand. He leaped to the ceiling, clung to it, and crawled into the ventilation shafts. Once he was inside, and away he breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Had he managed to stop the Sandman for good? He hoped so. A man with powers like those could be nearly invincible.   
  
  
The officer in charge surveyed the damage the two super powered men had caused. Lots of computers had been broken and scattered, a wall had been destroyed. A sink had been ripped out of the wall and floor - leaving a stream of water gushing into the room. He noticed something out of the ordinary by the broken pipe. Mud? How could there be mud in here?   
  
The mud had almost been washed away completely, washed into the stormdrains. The officer picked up a small piece of it, and placed it into a zipper bag. The science boys at the station would probably find it interesting.  
  
  
May Parker picked up the newspaper on the porch, in front of her front door. On the front page of the Daily Bugle, there was a photo of Spider-Man and the Sandman fighting, the headline read " Spider-Man, Sandman destroy Pharmacutical company! " Underneath the photo, in small print was Peter Parker's name. She frowned. The boy was always putting himself in the line of danger, just to make some extra cash. Selling photos of that masked man could only mean trouble. She hoped he was alright. Still she was proud of him, he had become a man, and was taking care of himself. His uncle Ben would have been proud too. A single tear came to her eye as she remembered the man she had loved for so long. Fate could be so cruel. Robbing an old woman and young boy of their only family.   
  
He studied his face in the mirror. He had a black eye, a split lip and a huge bruise on his chin. Peter sighed. " You sure aint gonna win any beauty contests today, Pete! " He said to his reflection. Last night had been a tough fight. For a moment, he wondered if all his efforts were really worth it. Norman Osborn had once told him, that despite all his efforts to help those in need, they would still hate him eventually.   
But he had made an oath. Because of his carelessness, an innocent man had died. A man he loved like a father. He would never let anyone ever go through what he did. He would protect the innocent from the evils of this world. There wasn't one day that passed, that he forgot the words his uncle had told him that last day. " With great power, comes great responsibility. "  
He picked up a framed photo of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben smiling broadly. Peter, of course, had been the photographer. " I won't let you down, uncle Ben. " Peter said to the photo. " Never again. I'll never let you down again. "   
  
Weakly, Will Baker opened his eyes. He found himself in a dark tunnel. A stormdrain. The water from the pipe... it had swept him away like he was nothing more than a pile of sand. He was relieved to find himself intact. The mass of mud which had been his body had luckily mostly stayed together long enough for him to dry out and reform.   
In a mad rage, he let loose a terrible scream, and slammed his fist right trough the concrete wall. Someone would pay for this, and pay dearly. All he had now, was revenge. Toomes would pay. Spider-Man would pay even more dearly.   
  
  
" Baker is dead? " Toomes asked, almost feeling disappointed.   
  
" Yes sir, apparently Spider-Man killed him. "   
  
" How? " Toomes watched his secretary carefully.   
  
The young blonde woman was uncomfortable in his presence. " I... I don't know, sir. Something to do with water. "   
  
" Water! How ingenius... " Toomes mused. " Of course sand and water don't mix well. "  
  
" Sand, sir? " The girl asked, not following Toomes' monologue.   
  
With a gesture of his hand, he dismissed the young woman and got to work on his computer. His Molecular Disruption Bomb, had quite literally turned Baker into dust. But he had never foreseen that the victim of the blast would be able to still live, and gain super human abilities.   
  
Super human... those two words sent a shiver down Toomes' spine. All his life he had been weak. Frail. His quest in life was to achive great power. With great power, comes great opportunity, he always told himself. It was in his reach.  
  
Toomes' telephone rang. He picked it up and answered abruptly.   
  
" Mr. Toomes, this is Detective Stacy of the NYPD. "   
  
Toomes' tone changed as he heard the man's name. They were probably investigating Bestman's disappearance.   
  
" How can I help you, detective? " Toomes asked politely.   
  
" I'm investigating the disappearance of your business collegue, Greg Bestman. "   
  
" Ah yes. How can I assist your investigation? "   
  
" I was at your home earlier this morning. Your housekeeper told me I might find you at work, but your security personnel would not grant me access to your building. "  
  
Toomes gulped. The police shouldn't have been sent away. They'd suspect him now, for sure.   
  
" I apologize, officer... "  
  
" Detective. " Detective Stacy cut him short. " I just wanted to speak to you before I come banging on your door with a warrant, " the policeman warned. " We have reason to believe there have been several attempts on Bestman's life. "  
  
" And you think I'm involved? " Toomes asked indignantly.   
  
" I'm not saying you are, and I'm not saying you're not. I've got my eye on you Toomes. Just know that. " Detective Stacy hung up.   
  
Adrian Toomes picked up the phone base set, bashed it on the desk, and flung it through the closed window, sending pieces of glass flying. 


	10. Part 10 - Unexpected meeting

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
  
Part 10  
  
  
They made their way through the crowd of people. The nightclub was packed. Peter leaned in to speak to Mary Jane, and suddenly she kissed him. The world seemed to stop. Peter's heart was beating like a drum and his knees went weak. He could never get enough of her.  
  
Stunned, he just stood there, looking into her bright blue eyes and looking like he was gaping for air. He knew she loved him, she had said so, but he wasn't expecting this. She was making things very difficult for him. She said something, but he couldn't hear a word over the loud music playing.  
  
" What!?? " Peter shouted.  
  
" I said, thanks for coming with me! " Mary Jane shouted back. " Isn't this great? "  
  
" Yeah, apart from everyone staring at my face like I'm the elephant man! " Peter replied.   
  
" That's what you get for being a hot-shot photographer, " Mary Jane giggled. " You get banged up all the time, taking pictures of Spider-Man in action. Luckily you heal well. " She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" I'll go get us a seat, " Peter said, and started wading through the partying crowd. Mary Jane followed.  
  
They managed to find an open table, close to the bar. Peter noticed a young man with his back turned to him, hunched over the bar, who looked like he was causing trouble.  
  
" One more drink, pal! " The guy shouted, and grabbed the barman by the collar.  
  
The barman just shook his head and pulled himself free.   
  
" I could buy this entire joint, " the young man said, " and then fire your sorry ass. "  
  
The comment was followed by a punch from the bar tender, right into the young man's face. He fell over backwards, right to the floor.   
  
Peter and M.J's jaws dropped as they recognised him. " Harry!!? " Both of them exclaimed. Peter rushed to the young man's side and helped him up.   
  
" Hey Pete. Hi Mary Jane. " Harry Osborn rubbed his chin.   
  
" Harry are you okay? " Peter asked, concerned.   
  
" Apart from my damaged pride? I'm fine. " Harry retorted. He brushed Peter's hand from his jacket. " I see you and lady love are gettin' it on. " He laughed, and stumbled again.   
  
Peter caught his friend, and helped him stand. " You're drunk Harry. Let's get you out of here. "   
  
" No kidding? Drunk? Me? " Harry looked into Peter's eyes. " How could you do this to me, Pete? The ONE girl I ever loved. " He shot a disgusted look at Mary Jane.   
  
" You knew how I felt about her, Harry. " Peter replied. " Besides, there's nothing between us. We're just friends now. "  
  
" I saw you kissing when you came in! " Harry shouted. " That's not nothing! "   
  
Peter was at a loss for words.   
  
Harry turned to Mary Jane, and looked her right in the eyes. " My father was right about you, " he said bitterly. " I should have just taken you to bed and dumped you. "   
  
Mary Jane slapped him.   
  
" Let's go Peter, " she said and took Peter by the arm. They left Harry standing by the bar, cursing himself for hurting his best friend and the girl he loved. He sat down, his face in his hands and cried.  
  
Peter and Mary Jane walked in silence for most of the way.  
  
" Harry looks bad. " Mary Jane was the first to break the silence. " I never thought he'd say the things he did. "  
  
" He didn't mean what he said, M.J... " Peter hugged her around the shoulders. " That was just the alcohol and bitterness talking. "   
  
Mary Jane shrugged. " I'm worried about him Peter. I'm worried he's going to get himself into real trouble one day. He carries so much hate and spite inside him. "   
  
" I know, M.J. I know. " Peter dropped his gaze from Mary Jane's eyes. Neither of them had heard from their friend, Harry Osborn for a long time. He had moved into the family mansion a few years ago, and spent his inheritance on fast cars, women, booze and even drugs. Try as they might, they could never convince him to stop his bad habits. They had drifted apart over time.  
  
They stopped outside Mary Jane's apartment building. " Do you want to come up for a nightcap? " Mary Jane asked.   
  
Peter smiled. " I'd love to, but I've got some work I've gotta read up on. I've got an assignment for next week, and I've been neglecting it quite badly. "   
  
" Spoilsport! " Mary Jane mock - punched him on the shoulder. " You'd better make it up to me next time. "   
  
" I will. " Peter promised.   
  
As Mary Jane went up the stairs to her apartment building, Peter hailed a taxi. He got in and gave the driver directions to his own apartment. All the way there, his mind had never left Harry. All he knew, was that he had to help his friend somehow. He had all these amazing powers, but he could not save his friend from himself.  
  
  
Will Baker kicked down the old wooden door. It splintered into a thousand pieces, sending pieces flying all over. The place was deserted. Once it had been his hideout, but all his furniture and belongings had been removed. Repossessed.   
  
" What is all that ruckus?! " the landlord shouted from his apartment down the hall. His door was flung open, and a dirty, fat middle aged man came rushing out carrying an old shotgun.  
  
" Oh it's you... " He said, coming face to face with Baker.   
  
The Sandman grinned from ear to ear, his golden tooth glinting in the moonlight. " The one and only. Mind if I kick it here for the night? "   
  
The landlord glared at the man sternly. " You owe me about a year's rent! " He exclaimed. " Now you come kicking down doors and expect me to give you a place to stay? "  
  
Baker grabbed the man by the throat. The greasy landlord gurgled and made uncomprehensible sounds, trying to reason with his assailant. The Sandman put his prey down. " Okay, how about a fair fight? " He asked, rolling up his sleeves.   
  
" Up yours, pal! " The landlord exclaimed, aimed the shotgun at Baker's head, and fired both barrels at once. A cloud of dust covered the room. The landlord squinted to see through the dirt hanging in the air, covered his eyes for a moment. When the dust settled, Baker was still standing there as before, grinning even wider.   
  
" I thought you'd say that! " Baker retorted, and smacked the man through the face with the back of his hand. The landlord stumbled backwards, but maintained his balance. Baker advanced and headbutted the man, breaking his nose. He cried out in pain, and attempted knocking the Sandman over with the butt of his shotgun.   
  
Baker blocked the swing with his left arm, took ahold of the grip of the gun, and swung it, and the man still holding onto it around, slamming him into the nearest wall. He heard several ribs crack at the impact.   
  
The chubby landlord slid off the wall, to a pile on the floor. His breathing was heavy. He looked up at Baker, opened his mouth to plead for mercy, only to receive the brute's heavy boot in his teeth. And another in his ribs. The landlord blacked out.   
  
" You didn't even put up a half decent fight! " Baker exclaimed at the man, disgusted. He picked him up by the back of his shirt, and tossed him out of the window. " Go bleed somewhere else. " He hissed after the falling body.  
  
  
J. Jonah Jameson was angry. Well Jonah is always angry, but now he was furious. " Damnit Brock! These photos look they've been taken by a two year old! " He screamed.   
  
Eddie Brock was trying to explain, but Jonah wouldn't hear of it. " If Parker can take pictures of Spider-Man, the least you can do is take pictures of this Sand Mutant thing. " He paused for a while, and took a drag of his large cigar. " All I have here are blurry brown spots! "   
  
" Mr. Jameson, sir... " Eddie started.   
  
" You've been drinking again! I can smell it on your breath! No wonder your pictures are so horrible. I'm surprised you didn't bring me naked pictures of yourself! Get out of my office! " Jonah exclaimed. " And don't come back until you've got something worthwhile. "   
  
Eddie turned to walk out.   
  
" If you screw up once more, Brock - you'd better find yourself another job. " Jameson warned, as Brock opened the door.   
  
He staggered out of Jonah Jameson's office, trying his best to act sober. Who did Jameson think he was anyway? He had no right messing him around like that.   
  
Jonah slammed on his speakerphone. " Miss Brant, I want you to type out a written warning to Eddie Brock. " He turned to look out his window, as was his custom when talking on the speakerphone. " This is the second time he's come in to work drunk. I want to make it clear that if he slips up any way, any how - he's out on the street. " 


	11. Part 11 - The Bank

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman   
  
part 11  
  
Peter Parker was struggling to keep his eyes open. Doctor Curt Connors was giving a seminar on cell mutation at the university, and Peter thought he'd attend. He was tired because been out all night with Mary Jane, and couldn't sleep when he got home because of what happened with Harry. It was better that Harry didn't know about his father being a homicidal madman, but the partial truth that Harry knew made Spider-Man responsible for his father's death. Peter hadn't realised how much Harry actually respected and loved his father.   
  
" Would you care to answer the question, Mr. Parker? " Dr. Connors was looking right at the young man.   
  
" Um... what was the question, sir? " Peter asked sheepishly. He hadn't been listening to a word the lecturer was saying.   
  
" I was saying, Mr. Parker, that science is responsible for over 75% of the super powered people that have been popping up recently. As an example, I referred to this... Sandman, as the press calls him. "  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow.  
  
" I was saying, that he was not born a mutant. Something triggered his mutation. I was asking if you had any theories on what could have caused it? " Connors continued.  
  
He had no idea how the Sandman came to be. Peter shook his head. " I don't have the foggiest idea, Professor. " He said, and shrugged.  
  
Connors was not amused. " Parker, I thought it would be obvious. Sandman is not made up of actual sand, but because he has the ability to change the density of his cell structure, he has a lot in common with real sand. His molecules have become unstable. How this happened, I do not know. "  
  
Peter could have kicked himself. Of course! This was why the water had such a powerful effect on the Sandman, it had washed him away completely.  
  
  
  
She watched as the burly man entered the rotating doors to the bank. He seemed somewhat dirty, with curly brown hair, filthy clothes and his face was unshaven. Catching the manager's attention, she alerted him to the man's presence. He understood her gestures. He nodded to the cashier, and readied his cellphone. There was a possible situation at hand.  
  
The man came to her window. " Hello. " He greeted her and smiled.   
  
" Hello sir, " she replied and smiled nervously. " How may I help you? "  
  
He grinned, seeing her nervous gestures. " Well baby... I actually came for the money. But why don't you and I get it on... "   
  
The woman backpedalled away from the glass. Baker's expression changed to one of anger. He slammed his fist right through the glass.   
  
" Damnit, woman! Hand over the cash! " He leaped up onto the counter.   
  
The cashier shrieked, and ran for her dear life. Baker decided not to chase her. " If you want something, you gotta get it yourself. " He said to himself.   
  
Gunfire sounded behind him. The security guards had been alerted. Baker solidified his body, making it as hard as rock. The bullets ricocheyed right off him, making sparks on his hard back.  
  
Slowly he turned to face the bank guards. " You uniformed people and your guns! " He grunted. " Don't you ever learn? "   
  
One brave guard came running right at the Sandman. He swung his nightstick right at the huge man's head, but before the blow could land, Sandman's fist sent blood spraying from his mouth. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.   
  
Sandman guffawed at his opponents, reached behind the counter again, and slammed his fist through the cashier's drawer. He pulled out a large handful of hundred dollar bills. He stuffed them into a bag, then continued to the other abandoned desks, emptying the cash from their drawers into his bag.   
  
Just then sirens wailed outside. The police had arrived.   
  
" We have the building surrounded, " The commanding officer bellowed over a loudspeaker. " Come on out with your hands up. "  
  
  
Peter walked out of the lecture room, disgusted with himself, and with the teacher. It was bad enough that Doctor Connors had once fired him, because he was constantly late, but now he had dismissed him from his class for not paying attention.   
  
He saw Flash Thompson at the end of the hallway, running in his direction in a great hurry.   
  
" Get outta my way, Parker! " Thompson grunted as he came closer.   
  
" What's the hurry, Flash? " Peter asked. Flash was never in a hurry to do anything.   
  
" That Sandman freak's robbing the first national bank, and I wanna get a look at him! " Thompson replied. " It's apparently the fight of the century! Sandman vs. the entire NYPD SWAT team. " The big oaf chuckled and ran off again.  
  
So the Sandman was still alive. And causing trouble again. Peter ducked into the men's restrooms. Making sure it was empty, he took off his street clothes, and changed into his Spider-Man costume. He crawled out of the high corner window, and hurried to the first national bank in town.  
  
When he got there, it was too late already. Police cars had been picked up and thrown around. Swat team members were injured badly, some maybe even killed. The side of the building had been damaged, presumably, the Sandman had made his exit by making his own doorway. Sandman had already gone.  
  
Spidey released his webline, somersaulted and clung to the side of the bank. Crawling in through a window, he surveyed the damage inside. Several guards were being attended to by paramedics. All the reinforced glass panels had been shattered, the bank employees were in a state of panic.   
  
" This time you've gone too far, Sandman. " Spider-Man whispered to himself. He crawled out by the window again, and swung off into the skyline.  
  
  
Toomes looked to the street below. It was a 119 story drop. Wind ripped at his body. He took a deep breath. It was now or never, he told himself. He reached to the pack on his back, and pulled out two large wings by the handles. The were green, and made of a lightweight metal. His flight pack prototype was complete. He looked down again, took another deep breath, and stepped off the side.   
  
The old man plummeted to the street below. His heartbeat was pounding, adrenaline flowing through his body. He flipped a switch on the control of the makeshift wing he was holding, and the powerpack hummed as it came to life.   
  
Toomes pulled out of the fall, his wings lifting him on the air currents. It was working! He was actually gliding. He gulped as he nearly crashed into the side of a glass building, but was able to bank sharlpy and missed it.   
  
Toomes swooped up higher, now flying over the roofs of the highest buildings in New York. He was exstatic... he let loose a victory cry, when suddenly, he heard sparks coming from the pack on his back.   
  
" No! " He screamed in terror... " This can't be!! " He rapidly lost altitude, and went into a freefall, once again plumetting to the streets below. 


	12. Part 12 - Sins of the fathers

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman  
  
Part 12  
  
  
Adrian Toomes cursed at his flying device as he fell. He shut his eyes tightly, and awaited his fate. At least, he thought to himself, it would be a painless death at that velocity.  
  
Toomes felt himself fall into a net... or something like a net. It was sticky. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was caught in a giant spiderweb, spun between two buildings. He struggled to free himself.   
  
" Hey buddy, " a voice called from below. Toomes looked down, to see Spider-Man crawling up to him.   
  
" You should rather save up some cash and fly American Airlines, " Spidey joked as he came to Toomes. " Then you can avoid sticky situations like this. "   
  
" Spider-Man! " Toomes exclaimed. " Thank goodness you were able to stop my fall. "   
  
" All in a day's work, " Spidey said cheerfully. " I'd be more careful if I were you. " He continued. " I might not be in the neighborhood next time. "  
  
Spidey worked to free Toomes from the sticky web net he had spun, and set him down on the street. With a 30 foot jump, Spidey was between the buildings of New York again, and out of sight within a few seconds.   
  
Spider-Man could not help but smile at the old man he had just helped. Obviously he was a keen inventor, someone who was trying out one of his gadgets, but unfortunately it had failed. Luckily Spidey had seen his falling body and spun the safety net to stop his fall. It cheered him up somewhat from the depressed mood he was in for not being able to get to the bank to stop the Sandman in time. Many had been hurt.  
  
  
Mary Jane was sitting by her mother's side. She was sleeping peacefully. Her bruises had faded a little, but Mary Jane could tell that she had been hurt badly.   
  
There was a little knock at the door.   
  
" Harry? " Mary Jane was surprised to see him.   
  
" Hey MJ. " Harry looked cautious. " I heard about your mom. I'm sorry. "  
  
Mary Jane smiled at him. " Thanks for coming Harry. "   
  
" I'm sorry about the other night as well. For what I said to you and Peter. "   
  
Mary Jane hugged him. " You've been through a lot Harry. I understand. "   
  
" I still care for you Mary Jane, " He said, looking at his feet. " I'll always love you. "   
  
Mary Jane shifted uncomfortably. " Let's not talk about that now, Harry... "   
  
He nodded. " Okay. This isn't the best place to talk about stuff... "  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. " So what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in months. "  
  
Harry Osborn swallowed hard. " Yeah, well as you know I've inherited the company from my father. I've been studying up on business and the projects they were working on. "   
  
" Good for you! " Mary Jane sat down again, and looked at her mother.   
  
" So what happend to you stepfather? " Harry asked, nodding at Mrs. Watson. " Did he get locked up? "  
  
" Yes. "   
  
Harry sat down next to Mary Jane. " I learned something about my father. Something I never knew. Maybe he should have been locked up too. If he had, then he might still be alive. " He trailed off.  
  
" What are you talking about Harry? " Mary Jane asked, puzzled.  
  
" I think he might have been in league with that Green Goblin, " Harry said, snapping back to reality. " The glider he used was designed by Oscorp, as was the suit he wore. " he explained.   
  
Mary Jane's jaw dropped. " But why would your father do such a thing? "   
  
Harry shrugged. " The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. The Quest Bombing, the killing of the Oscorp directors. "   
  
" Why would your father have his own board of directors murdered? "  
  
" It turns out they were about to fire him, and sell the company to Quest. " Harry stated.   
  
Mary Jane was speechless. She never thought Mr. Osborn was evil. A jerk, maybe, but not evil. She couldn't believe what Harry was telling her.  
  
  
The doorbell broke the silence of the woman's house. She sat up in her bed, sleepily. Getting up slowly, she tied her dark brown hair in a ponytail behind her head, and put on a nightgown. Who could be at the door at this time of night?   
  
She put on her slippers and walked down the stairs. The doorbell sounded again.   
  
" I'm coming! " She cried out, and hurried to the door. Looking through the peephole, she could see a large man, but his back was turned so she could not identify him. He had curly brown hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket. He seemed dirty.   
  
" Who is it? " The woman asked nervously, still looking through the peephole. The man turned around. Recognising him immediatly, she hurried to unlatch the door and flung it wide open.  
  
" Baby! " Will Baker greeted his girlfriend, and hugged her.   
  
She kissed him passionately. " I thought you were in jail? "   
  
" I got out. " He said simply.   
  
" How? "   
  
" Marcy... " He said, and closed his eyes. " Something happened to me. " He lifted his arm, with his hand outstetched. It changed size and colour, forming a hammer shape.   
  
" You're the Sandman??? " Marcy stammered, and stumbled backwards. " How...? " She asked.   
  
" Some old coot tried to kill me with a fancy doo-dad... " He explained. " And it turned me into a freak instead. "   
  
Marcy touched Will's face gently. It felt... rough, like sand. She ran her thumb over the tips of her fingers.   
  
" Can they make you normal again? " She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
" I brought you a present, " Will said, ignoring the question, and slung a backpack off his shoulder.   
  
Marcy motioned for him to come into the house. He followed her into the living room, set the bag down on a coffee table and opened it up for her to see inside. It was filled with money.  
  
" From the bank you robbed this afternoon? " She asked, looking into his dark brown eyes. He nodded.   
  
" How's the kid? " Baker asked, looking past his girlfriend, to the door which had been his son's room once.   
  
" He's not here... " Marcy said, not looking Will in the eye.   
  
" Where is he? " Baker asked impatiently. " He's too young to be out partying. "  
  
" Welfare... they took him away... it's been a year now. " Marcy replied, sobbing.   
  
" You just let them take my son!!!? " he screamed, anger overtaking him.   
  
" I didn't let them do anything! " Marcy snapped. " He was taken by court order. You couldn't provide for us! "   
  
Enraged, Will Baker picked up the television set, and flung it through a window. He overturned the couch, and stomped around the room in a fury. With a mighty yell, he punched the wall and made it crack where his fist had landed.   
  
" Do you know where he is? " Baker asked as he calmed down.   
  
" St. Andrews Boarding School, " Marcy replied, worry showing in her dark blue eyes.  
  
As he stormed out the house she called after him. " Where are you going? What are you going to do? " She pleaded for an answer.   
  
" I'm going to get my boy back. " Baker said, not turning around or even looking in her direction. 


	13. Part 13 - Knockout!

Spider-Man :   
  
Enter Sandman part 13  
  
  
He was deep in thought. She could see something was troubling him, but remained quiet. Mary Jane took Peter's hand. " Peter, " She said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. " You know you can tell me anything, don't you? " She asked, looking into his bright blue eyes.  
  
He seemed taken aback. " I know that, MJ. " He took her hand in his. " You're my best friend. "   
  
She winced at the words. So he was still stuck on being friends. " You've been so distant lately, " she continued. " I get the feeling you're not telling me everything. "   
  
Peter gulped. How could he explain his situation to her? Even being her friend could endanger Mary Jane but he could not force himself to cut her out of his life. " I've just been down, MJ. " He said. " Don't worry about it too much. I'll pull through. "   
  
" You always do. " Mary Jane said. " I just wish I could help you somehow. You don't have to be so alone, Pete. "   
  
" It's just how I am, MJ. You can't change me. " He frowned.   
  
" I'm not trying to change you! " she exclaimed. " I'm just saying you don't need to carry the weight of the world on your back. "  
  
Peter sighed. There was no other way. He did have to carry his burden alone. She wouldn't understand. " Thanks for being here for me, Mary Jane. " He said. " Just having you around makes everything better. "   
  
She flicked a lock of red hair out of her face.   
  
" So, how's your mother doing? " Peter asked, changing the subject.   
  
" The doctors say she can go home tomorrow morning. "   
  
" That's good news, " Peter said and took a bite out of his cheese burger.   
  
Mary Jane watched him carefully. Did Peter know about Harry's theories about his late father? He had to know something. After all, he did put Norman's body into his bed and Harry had caught Spider-Man there.  
  
" Why the silence? " Peter asked, concerned. Something was on her mind. He could tell.   
  
" Harry thinks his father had something to do with the Green Goblin. " She shot the sentence out like a bullet.  
  
Peter was caught off guard. " Harry? Thinks what?? "   
  
" He said that he'd been come across too many coincidences at Oscorp, " Mary Jane explained. " The equipment the Green Goblin had been using was developed by them.   
  
" So he thinks Mr. Osborn and the Green Goblin were partners or something? " Peter asked innocently.   
  
" Something like that. "   
  
" Wow... I never figured Harry's dad was a criminal. " Peter took another bite of his burger, trying to look innocent.   
  
Was he never going to say it? Was Peter Parker never going to tell her the truth, that he was Spider-Man? Mary Jane sighed. Looking at her watch, she rose from her seat. " I've got to go Pete. Here's the money for the bill. " She dropped a 20 dollar note on the table.   
  
" Hey! " Peter cried after her as she walked out. " Mary Jane! " She didn't acknowlege him.  
  
He desperately wanted to tell her everything. That he loved her. About these amazing powers he had. The incredible responsibility that comes with having them. The fact that he could better protect her from a distance, instead of being close to her. Peter finished his meal and asked for the bill. He paid for his and Mary Jane's dinner, and left.   
  
As he walked down the sidewalk, deep in thought, he noticed a gathering of people in front of a Television store. They were looking at the display TV's - which were showing a special report broadcast from outside St. Andrew's Boarding school. He stopped and watched with them.  
  
" What's going on? " He asked one man, who had been watching the whole time.   
  
" Sandman's broken into the Boarding School. " The man explained. " They think he's after someone's kid or something. "  
  
" Is he still there? " Peter asked, concerned.   
  
" Yeah. That's a live broadcast. " The man replied and nodded at the Television set, showing the Sandman fighting off the police outside the school. " Let's just hope they can stop that maniac, " he continued, and turned to look at Peter - but he was already gone. " Weird. " He muttered to himself, and continued watching the news.  
  
  
Spider-Man jumped from building to building, zig-zagging up the walls of the alleyweigh to a greater height. From the rooftop, he started running and somersaulted to the ajoining building. His feet barely touched the asphalt, then he was airborne again. Swinging at incredible speed, he raced through downtown New York.  
  
From high up, he could see the Sandman finishing off the last of his opponents. The large man had the policeman by the arms and legs, and was spinning around and around. When he stopped, he released his prey and sent him spinning through the air, right into the windshield of a squad car.   
  
Baker dusted off his hands in a comical fashion, and made his way to the steps of the school.   
  
Two strands of webbing went flying through the air, and stuck to Will Baker's large back. " Yo, Sandy! " Spidey called, yanking on the webbing. " Get over here! "   
  
Sandman was pulled right off his feet, towards the Wall Crawler. Spidey punched his enemy in the stomach, and Baker doubled over in pain. With an uppercut, Spider-Man straightened the man again.   
  
" You! " Baker finally caught his footing. " Why do you always interfere? "   
  
Spidey hunched down low on the asphalt, ready for anything. " Didn't you know, Sandy? I'm part of the neighborhood watch. "   
  
Sandman's arms both shaped into hammers. They swung through the air with an incredible velocity. Spider-Man's spider sense kept him out of the way of the large weapons. They crashed down hard, cracking the asphalt where the hero had been.   
  
" Too slow, Joe! " Spidey quipped. A red boot knocked several of Baker's teeth out. Among those was his golden tooth.   
  
Baker became furious. " Was that your best shot, Insect? " his body changed to a light brown.   
  
Spider-Man studied his surroundings. Water. He needed water. Baker came running at the wall crawler. Spider-Man backflipped, and caught onto a lamp post. He swung around it twice, picking up momentum, then with both feet, kicked Baker right under the chin.  
  
With a loud " Ooof! " Baker was sent catapulted backwards, and crashed into another parked police car. He got to his feet slowly. He turned his back to Spider-Man, bent over and picked up the squad car right over his head, and turned to the hero again.   
  
His face strained as he threw the vehicle right at a crowd of spectators.  
  
" No!! " Spider-Man yelled, horrified. " The people! " He watched as the car went sailing at the innocent bystanders.   
  
With two loud 'thwip' like sounds, he shot two lines of webbing at the travelling car. He yanked on the webs with all his might, his feet digging into the concrete under him.   
  
The airborne car reversed its direction, now travelling back at Spider-Man, and crashed down into the ground behind him. He had saved the bystanders. It was only when they were safe when he realised his spider sense was going crazy. He looked all around him, only to see an oncoming whirlwind of sand.   
  
The mini tornado lifted Spider-Man off the ground, twirling him around helplessly, the motion disorienting him completely. His spider sense went off again once more, before he was slammed into the side of the schoolhouse, and he lost consciousness. 


	14. Part 14 - Arson

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman part 14  
  
  
The Sandman knelt down next to Spider-Man's unconscious form. There was no time to finish him off. He could hear more police sirens in the distance, and if he had to fight off more cops, the hero would probably awaken again, and that would be a problem. With a mighty kick to the ribs, Sandman sent Spidey flying off the steps leading up to the schoolhouse. He landed on the road with a dull thud.  
  
Sandman turned and entered the school dormitory.   
  
The people on the sidewalk came closer to where Spider-Man was lying. " Take his mask off, " One man said. Just then, the red and blue clad wall crawler stirred. He groaned as he got to one knee. Seeing the crowd all around him, he flipped to his feet.  
  
" The Sandman! Where is he? " He asked no one in paticular.   
  
" He just walked into the dorm, Spider-Man! " a woman called.  
  
Spidey turned and jogged up the stairs, and into the school dormitory. What was Sandman after? Why would a kid be so important to him? He was probably going after some rich kid and wanted to hold him for ransom.   
  
Sandman plodded down the cold stone hallways of the school dormitory. He had no idea where to start looking for his son. He came to a door marked 'principal'. Without hesitation, he kicked the door in, sending wooden splinters flying everywhere.   
  
Inside, Baker could see a man lying in a tiny cot, shaking in terror under the blankets. He was trying to cover himself up. With a snarl, Baker yanked the man out of bed by his pajama collar. The man in his grip was undoubtedly the school principal. He had a thinning hairline, and a bushy moustache. His stern eyes were now filled with fear and he was pleading for his life.  
  
" Where is Tommy Baker's room? " Sandman asked, shaking the headmaster vigorously.   
  
" He... he... he's in room 205. " The man stammered.   
  
Baker dropped the principal and strode into the hallway again. He was met by a stream of gushing water.   
  
" Noooooo! " He screamed, trying to shield himself.  
  
Spider-Man had opened the faucet of a nearby fire safety hose, and was aiming it right at the large super villain.  
  
" Hiya Sandy! " Spidey greeted his enemy. " Don't tell me you don't like wet T-shirt contests? "   
  
The Sandman ducked right into the principal's room again, avoiding the water that was his weakness.   
  
Spider-Man tried to extend the hose but it would not reach into the room. He dropped it, and followed after the fleeing Sandman. As he entered the room, the Sandman smashed the window on the other side and leaped through it.   
  
Looking out of it, Spidey could only see a pile of sand outside, pouring into a grate leading to the sewer system. The Sandman had escaped once again.  
  
Spider-Man turned his attention to the terrified principal. " What was he after? " he asked, helping the man up.   
  
" He was looking for Tommy Baker's room. " The principal replied.   
  
" Tommy Baker? " Spider-Man frowned under his mask. He'd have to find out exactly who Tommy Baker was and why the Sandman was after him. " You'd better have the cops put Tommy Baker in their witness protection program, " Spidey said to the principal, shooting a webline out the broken window. " He's in great danger. "   
  
The principal nodded. " I will, " he stated, and with that, Spider-Man jumped through the window and swung off into the distance.  
  
  
The computer screen gave off a faint glow, lighting the office in an eery green. Peter Parker frowned as he skimmed through all the information in front of him. Tommy Baker was the child of William Baker and Marcy Conroy. Baker had been a known criminal, with a rap sheet including robbery, murder, arson and vandalism. Peter clicked on a link, openinga photo of Baker.   
  
" Bingo! " Peter said to himself. " So Mr. William Baker... you are the Sandman? "   
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise outside. Who would be here at this time of night? Peter thought to himself. The entire floor had been abandoned when he crawled through the window into the Daily Bugle as Spider-Man. He got up from Jonah Jameson's chair, and peeked out the office door. Down the hallway, a large blond man was pouring out gasoline of a container.   
  
" What are you doing!? " Peter yelled as the man pulled a zippo lighter out of his jacket pocked.   
  
The blond man turned, and Peter recognised him instantly. Eddie Brock. Brock, hearing someone else in the building, lit the zippo, dropped it onto the gasoline he had strewn around then turned and ran. He came to the fire escape and started his journey down the flight of stairs.   
  
As the fluid ignited, it cut Peter off from following Brock. He grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed the rapidly spreading flames.   
  
When the fire had been extinguished, Peter went back to Jameson's office and dialled 911. He reported the whole incident, and mentioned that he had witnessed Eddie Brock commiting the arson.   
  
Soon thereafter, the Daily Bugle building was crawling with police. A detective Stacy had been questioning Peter. Peter explained that he had been working late that night, developing film from the photos he had taken earlier that day, and showed the detective the pictures of the Sandman - Spider-Man fight outside the St. Andrews school. He also told him how he had heard the noise outside the office, and had seen Eddie Brock lighting it. Satisfied that Parker was telling the truth, Detective Stacy let him go, and told him to stay in touch.  
  
  
Mary Jane waved to Peter's aunt May as she came down the steps of her mother's house.   
  
" Hello dear, " Aunt May greeted the young redhead. " How is your mother doing? "  
  
" Hello Aunt May, " Mary Jane greeted. " She's doing much better. Very rattled, but I think she's going to do just fine from now on. "  
  
" I heard you got a part in a soap opera, " Aunt May said and beamed. " Just don't forget us when you become rich and famous! "   
  
Mary Jane giggled. " It's just a small part, but the producer says it might be a come-back. "   
  
" Good for you dear. "   
  
Mary Jane bit her lip. " Aunt May, I'm worried about Peter. "  
  
Aunt May's expression changed to one of concern. " Why? What's wrong with Peter? "  
  
Mary Jane hesitated a moment, before speaking again. " It's not that there's something wrong with him... he's just been so distant towards me recently. "  
  
Aunt May shrugged. " I don't understand the boy, my dear. He's always been madly in love with you. Ever since you first moved in next door to us. "  
  
This made Mary Jane feel very bad. She looked at her feet for a while. " He never approached me, Aunt May. I never knew how he felt. "   
  
The older woman hugged Mary Jane. " I know dear. Peter was dreadfully shy as a boy. I don't understand his motivations these days, though. "  
  
" Well it's not because he's shy, " Mary Jane said smiling. " At least he's talking to me now. "  
  
Seeing dark storm clouds gathering, Aunt May invited Mary Jane in for tea.   
  
  
Marcy Conroy was worried. She had heard about the fight between Spider-Man and her boyfriend over the radio. Had Will been killed? If not, where was he now? What had happened to Tommy?  
  
She heard thunder in the distance. Heavy raindrops started falling on the roof. She decided she'd go to the scene of the crime and find him herself. She pulled on a raincoat and went outside in the pouring rain. 


	15. Part 15 - 'Stuck' in Traffic

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman part 15  
  
  
Peter Parker stood in front of J. Jonah Jameson's desk with his hands folded behind his back. The editor of the newspaper was not happy at all.   
  
" What in blazes where you doing in my office in the middle of the night, Parker!!? " He bellowed.   
  
Peter flinched. " I... I was doing some research on the Sandman story, sir. " He stammered.   
  
" You weren't a reporter last time I checked, Parker. " Jameson said, his eyes narrowing as he watched the young photographer.   
  
" I know sir, it's just that I... I recognised his face from the pictures I took at St. Andrew's, sir. " He explained. " I did some searching and it turns out his real name is William Baker. "   
  
" Baker? " Jameson was interested. " He was after some kid named Tommy Baker, wasn't he? "   
  
Peter nodded. " Yes, Mr. Jameson. "   
  
Jonah flipped the switch on his intercom. " Miss Brant. I want you to get ahold of Ben Ulrich. Tell him to come see me ASAP. I have some info on the Sandman story he's working on. " As he finished the intruction to his secretary, he switched off the intercom again.  
  
" Well Parker, at least your being here prevented that maniac Brock from burning down the building. " Jameson lit a cigar, and sat back in his large leather chair. " Lord knows where he is now. The police have been looking for him all night. " he continued.  
  
Peter flipped an envelope on photos onto Jonah's desk. " Here are the pics from the Spider-Man \ Sandman fight, Mr. Jameson. "  
  
The editor opened up the envelope and skimmed through the photos. " Geez Parker. You should get a real camera someday. The quality on these pictures are horrible. " He took two from the pack, and handed the rest to Peter. " We'll use these for tomorrow morning's paper. Maybe it'll make the back page. "  
  
The young man sighed. No day at the Daily Bugle would be complete without him getting ripped off by Jameson. He collected his cheque from Betty Brant and left, wondering how he was going to afford his bills for the month. He thought that a little Webslinging could clear the cobwebs in his mind.  
  
  
" Wooooohoooo! " Spidey yelled with joy as he somersaulted off the roof of the Daily Bugle building. Wind was tearing at his body, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He hurled himself through the air, increasing his speed.   
  
As he was racing between the buildings of New York, Spider-Man surveyed the traffic below. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here, not 5 miles from the Daily Bugle, stuck in traffic was the person the police had been looking for all night. Eddie Brock's run down sedan was in the middle lane of the freeway.   
  
Spidey clung to the side of a nearby building, and scrambled down the side. He sprang off the wall when he was low enough, and landed right in front of Eddie Brock's motionless car.   
  
" Spider-Man! " Brock exclaimed as the red and blue clad hero landed in front of him. He slammed his foot onto the accelerator pedal, sending the car forwards, and crashed into a truck right in front of him.  
  
The hero's danger sense kept him out of the crushing path of the vehicle. He backflipped right onto the top of the truck Eddie had driven into.   
  
" Hey Brock! I hear you've been playing with matches, " The superhero taunted the blond reporter. Eddie unbuckled his seatbelt, and hurried to get out of his car. He started running for all he was worth in the opposite direction of the traffic flow.   
  
Spider-Man let Eddie run for a couple of metres, before he leaped off the back of the truck. He hurled himself at the man's back, knocking him over, and rolled with the momentum of the fall. Coming to his feet, he lifted Eddie off his feet, and brought him face to face with him.  
  
Brock stared into the reflective white eyes of Spider-Man's mask. He felt nothing but fury. " Let me go you mutant! " He demanded, and struggled to get free.  
  
" I've warned you once before Brock. " Spider-Man set Brock down on the ground again. " This time you're going to jail. " He spun his prisoner around, pinned his arms behind him and webbed them together, creating makeshift handcuffs.   
  
" The Bugle should have burned to the ground! " Brock screamed. " Jameson had no right to treat me the way he did! I'll show him yet. "   
  
Spidey picked Eddie up over his shoulders and carried him back to his car down the road. The large reported was kicking and struggling visciously, to no avail. Spider-Man sat Eddie down in the passenger seat, and webbed him right to it. " The police will come for you soon enough, Brock. " Spidey said. " Tell it to someone who cares. " With that, he took to the skies again, swinging from web to web. 


	16. Part 16 - Revenge is a dish best served ...

Spider-Man :   
  
Enter Sandman part 16  
  
  
The detective took a sip of his coffee. " So you don't know anybody who would benefit from Gregory Bestman's death? " He asked, studying the man in the chair opposite him carefully.   
  
" Bestman had many enemies. " Toomes replied bitterly. " I'm sure nobody was sorry to hear of his death. "  
  
" And you? How do you feel about his death? " Detective Stacy asked outright.   
  
Adrian Toomes hesitated before replying. " I was afraid it might be bad for business at first, " he lied, " but it turns out things are going better than ever. "  
  
" And you didn't have any personal dealings with Gregory Bestman? "   
  
" No. It was a business partnership only. "   
  
" I have a statement from a informant claiming you suspected Bestman of embezzling money from your company... " Stacy set his coffee mug down on the armrest of his chair.   
  
Toomes was getting nervous. Where was this line of questioning leading? He realised he was looking very guilty indeed at that moment. " Er... I thought it was possible that somebody had been skimming off the top. "  
  
Stacy's eyes narrowed as the older man stammered and weasled his way through his explanations. The detective knew he was as guilty as sin, but he lacked the evidence to arrest and convict the man.   
  
" You'd better not leave town, " the detective warned Toomes as he got up from his seat.   
  
The old man just nodded, and rubbed his sweaty palms, trying to calm himself. As the policeman left, Toomes' mind started working overtime. Who would be the informant the police detective had been talking about? The only other person who knew of Bestman's thievery and Toomes' desire to kill him was... the man he had hired to kill him in the first place! William Baker - the Sandman. He had to get the witness out of the picture somehow. Another loose end to tie up. The old man sighed.  
  
Jonah Jameson was smiling from ear to ear. " You're not gonna believe this, Robbie. " He said to the Daily Bugle's publisher. " Eddie Brock has finally been arrested. "  
  
" I guess that means you can sleep a bit easier, Jonah. " Robbie said, grinning at the editor's relief.  
  
" I never figured he was such a whacko! " Jameson exclaimed. " If every shmuch I give a warning letter to tries to burn down the bugle, we'd be roasting marshmellows right now. "  
  
Robbie shook his head. " Sensitivity never was your strong suite, was it Jonah? Did you know that Eddie's wife had left him, and took all his belongings except his apartment and his car, two days before you chewed him out? "  
  
" Boo hoo hoo. " Jameson made a face. " He was outta line, Robbie. I should have fired him on the spot. Instead I gave him a chance, and this is the thanks I get? "   
  
Robbie left J. Jonah Jameson's office dumbstruck. He had thought that the man wasn't completely heartless, but he had just been proven wrong. Jameson probably didn't care for anyone or anything - apart from selling newspapers.  
  
Peter Parker picked up the handset to the telephone, and slowly dialled his best friend's number. He didn't know what he was going to say. He just had to be a shoulder for his friend to cry on.   
  
" Hello? "   
  
" Hi Harry, it's Peter. "   
  
Harry went quiet hearing the voice.  
  
" Harry? " Peter asked, feeling awkward. " If this is a bad time... "  
  
" No. It's okay Pete. " Harry finally broke his silence. Peter could hear a tremendous weight in his friend's voice.   
  
" I spoke to... Mary Jane told me... " Peter started.  
  
" ...about the Goblin's technology which had been developed at Oscorp, " Harry continued for him. " Yes it's true Peter. My father was responsible for hundreds of deaths. "  
  
" It wasn't his fault, " Peter chipped in. He knew that to an extent, the sentence wasn't a lie. Norman Osborn couldn't control the Goblin inside him. Whatever had given him his super strength must have driven him mad as well.   
  
" I wish that were true Pete, " Harry said miserably. " I wish that were true. "  
  
" So what have you been up to? " Peter asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
" I've had meeting upon meeting with my Dad's lawyers. " Harry sighed. " They're saying that if I don't take my father's place at Oscorp, the place will be closed down, with all the board members being dead and all. "   
  
" So, what are you gonna do? " Peter asked, feeling sorry for his friend.  
  
" I think I'm gonna go for it, Pete. This is my chance to make something of my life. Maybe... if my father had been alive, he'd be able to be proud of me. "   
  
The two friends spoke for over an hour. Peter felt he had re established his friendship with Harry somewhat, even though the other youth had still hated his alter ego, Spider-Man with a passion. This situation made Peter feel uneasy, and he knew things between the two of them would never be the same again. And then there was the Mary Jane factor as well. Harry had said numerous times that he was madly in love with her.  
  
  
Adrian Toomes smiled as he skimmed through the information on his computer screen. So, the Sandman had a woman he cared for and a child as well. He figured it would be almost impossible to find the child after Baker's attempts to 'rescue' him from his boarding school. He would most probably be in hiding now. The girlfriend, however, was another matter.   
  
He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a telephone directory. His bony finger went down the list of surnames. Camden, Canterbury... ahh... Conroy. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that the woman was listed. In his mind, a plan was forming.  
  
  
Will Baker slowly lifted the manhole cover and peeked around, taking in his surroundings carefully. The area seemed quiet. He flung the cover off, and dragged himself out of the sewer system. The second spray of water he had encountered had weakened him more than before. It had been days since his fight with Spider-Man, but he still hadn't fully recovered. Marcy Conroy's house was close by. He made his way there slowly.   
  
He tried the door, and was shocked to see that it wasn't locked. " Marcy? " He called out, nearly tripping as he walked inside. There was no reply. Two more steps, and Baker fell over a wire spanned across the floor. As he hit the floor, a massive explosion went off, sending debris and pieces of brick and glass flying.   
  
Passersby covered their faces, shielding themselves from the massive destruction. Cars parked nearby were damaged, some even destroyed by the brute force. Alarms from all over the neighborhood were ringing.   
  
  
  
Peter couldn't believe his eyes. Marcy Conroy's house had been utterly destroyed by a huge explosion, as well as most neighboring houses as well. He made his way through the gathered crowd watching the police and medical workers. He took his camera from his backpack, and started snapping photographs for the newspaper. A police officer noticed him taking photos, and tried to remove him from the scene.   
  
" What happened here? " Peter asked as the policeman tried to drag him away by the arm.   
  
" Looks like someone set up a large amount of c4 explosives in that house, " the man said, nodding to the rubble which had been Marcy's home.   
  
" Was anyone inside when it went off? " the young photographer asked, concerned.   
  
" We don't know yet. No bodies have turned up so far. "   
  
Just then, one of the rescue workers let out a shout. " I think I've found something! " he called to his co-workers. 


	17. Part 17 - Rumble in the rubble

Spider-Man :   
  
Enter Sandman part 17  
  
  
A large arm shot out of the debris and caught the fireman by the neck. The man yelped in shock and fear. A huge man rose out of the rubble of the explosion, lifting his victim up into the air, kicking and screaming.  
  
The Sandman looked around him. There were people all around him. He lifted the man above his head, and threw his right at the oncoming policemen, knocking them all to the ground. He ripped a wooden pillar right out of the concrete foundation of what once was his girlfriend's house, and swung it at the next wave of rushing cops.   
  
Peter Parker was horrified at what was going on. The Sandman was now in a beserk rage, killing people left and right. He frantically searched for a quiet spot where he could change into Spider-Man. He ran down the street, against the flow of fleeing men, women and children. A deserted news van was parked, not far away. Making sure he wasn't seen, Peter climbed into the vehicle and slid the door shut. When the door opened again, the Amazing Spider-Man emerged. He scrambled onto the van's roof, to see what his enemy was up to.  
  
With a mighty leap, Spider-Man jumped to the roof of Marcy Conroy's neighbor and looked down into the mess below. The Sandman had a SWAT team officer's arm in his grip, and with a viscious twist, snapped it. The bone protruded through the skin and the man hollered in agony. Spider-Man winced under his mask. The Sandman had gotten a lot more brutal since their last encounter. He shot a stream of webbing at William Baker, catching him off guard. Once the end of the webline attached to the man's back, Spidey hauled on the line and yanked Baker out into the open.   
  
Seeing the superhero, anger flared up in Baker's eyes. He swung a massive arm at Spider-Man, but all he managed to hit was air. Spider-Man ducked, dodged and blocked several rabid attacks.   
  
Baker stumbled back, fatigued from his mighty onslaught on Spider-Man. Then, he took on a dark brown colour, his skin seemed to harden. His arms changed shapes into rock-like spikes. With a maniacal look in his eyes, the Sandman renewed his efforts.   
  
Spider-Man's danger sense was going crazy. He dodged underneath a left handed slash, and somersaulted right over Sandman's head. In mid air, his warning sense went off again. The Sandman's right armed weapon tore a large gash right over the hero's back, ripping his clothes and his skin.  
  
He crashed to the ground, the slash hurling him off balance. The hero cringed on the floor in pain. He felt the blood gushing out the wound on his back. As the Sandman approached, Spider-Man twisted around on the ground, kicking the large super villain's legs out from under him. With a grunt, Baker tumbled to the floor.   
  
Slowly, both men got to their feet again, both already weary from the battle. Then, in a split second, Spider-Man shot a glob of webbing at Sandman's face, temporarily blinding him. Having his enemy at a disadvantage, Spider-Man grabbed him by the shoulders, flipped right over his head, picking him up in mid air, and slammed him down into the ground. The force of the throw sent a shudder through the earth as Baker collided with asphalt.   
  
" Man that's gotta hurt, " Spider-Man commented, more to himself than to his enemy. To his surprise, William Baker rose to his feet again, ready for battle. He charged right at the wallcrawler, and jumped when he was within arm's reach of the hero. He knocked the wind right out of Spider-Man, bowled him over and smashed him into the brick wall of a neighboring house. Pinning the hero to the wall with one hand, he started punching at his face with the other.   
  
" Why won't you just DIE!? " Another voice screamed from elsewhere. Baker twirled around, looking for the speaker. Using the destraction to his advantage, Spider-Man kicked the burly Sandman off him with both his legs. Baker sprawled over backwards, and lay there, stunned by the hero's kick.   
  
Just then a laser blast ripped through the confusion. The Sandman rolled away, barely able to dodge the attack. Spider-Man looked up, in the direction the blast came from. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The old man he had rescued a few days before, was now circling them up high in the sky, on Greenish metallic wings. Flying like a bird! His attacks seemed to be mainly directed at Baker.   
  
The Sandman started to run from his airborne attacker, trying to find cover from the searing hot blasts from above.   
  
" I'll melt you into a nice glass ornament for my desk, " Adrian Toomes threatened his fleeing enemy from above. He fired several laser blasts from a hand gun he of his own design. He had anticipated that the Sandman's weakness was not only water, but incredible heat as well. Toomes had not quite perfected the art of flying while shooting at a moving target though, Baker dodged his attacks easily, as he searched for something to use to his advantage.   
  
As Toomes swooped by him, Baker rolled, and came to his knee. He searched for a weapon, and smiled as he found it. He jumped at a nearby manhole, and lifted the cover off. Holding the cover like a frisbee, he took aim at the flying man, who was now executing a long turn. He hurled the manhole cover at Toomes with all his might, and it sang as it whirled through the air.   
  
The heavy object hit Toomes right in the stomach, cracking and breaking several ribs in the process. With a yelp, the old man lost control of his flight harness, and smashed to the ground in terrible pain. He cringed on the floor, holding his chest while gasping for breath. " Please... " He begged the approaching Sandman, " please... don't kill me... "   
  
Sandman replied with a kick to the old man's broken ribs.   
  
" That's no way to treat your elders! " Spider-Man drew Baker's attention away from his victim. " Why don't you come and play in my Sandbox? " He joked, and sprang into action. He swung from a webline attached to a streetlamp, using the momentum of the swing to amplify the velocity of his kick to Baker's chest.   
  
Spidey grunted as he felt the Sandman unmovable. He had turned to solid granite. With Sandman's attention now turned to Spider-Man, Toomes recognised his chance. He fired his weapon at the back of his enemy. Pain flashed through Sandman's eyes, his expression changing to one of horror. 


	18. Part 18 - The End.

Spider-Man : Enter Sandman part 18  
  
Baker slumped to his knees, the laser beam focussed right on his back. His body turned back into its flesh coloured tones, as he gritted his teeth in pain. The laser beam was actually killing him!  
  
" How does it feel, Baker? " Toomes sneered, getting to his feet. " Finally I'll be rid of you for good! "  
  
" Toomes... you... killed... Marcy... " Baker grunted, and slumped to the floor. Toomes was about to fire another blast at his unconscious enemy, when a ball of webbing jammed the muzzle of his weapon.  
  
" Not so fast, pops! " Spider-Man called out. He attempted to shoot a line of webbing at the new opponent, but nothing came out. " No webbing? " This had never happened to him before. He'd always had enough webbing for anything! He tried the other arm. Nothing.  
  
" Not if I can help it, Webhead, " The old man replied, and dropped his energy weapon. He clicked his heels together, and his flight pack roared to life. He took off into the air, swooped down low over the hero and flew out of sight.  
  
" What a day, " Spider-Man muttered to himself. He kneeled by the unconcious Sandman, and felt for any vital signs. The super villain was still alive. Detective George Stacy raced to Spider-Man's side. " The Sandman! " He exclaimed, looking at the unconcious man.   
  
" Yeah! I hope you guys have prisons who can hold people like him, " Spider-Man commented to the detective.   
  
" There's a new prison complex just outside New York. " The detective said, " It's been built to contain mutants and other meta-human criminals. "   
  
" Well I hope Sandy enjoys his stay there, looks like it's gonna be a long one. " Spider-Man leaped onto the roof of a nearby house, ran to the edge and leaped to the next. George Stacy watched as the hero leaped from roof to roof, and out of sight.   
  
  
Peter Parker was eating voraciously, replacing the protein he had used up in the form of webbing. He had finally realised that he didn't have unlimited webbing, just a lot of it. And now his body needed to regenerate the web supply. He'd never been so hungry in all his life! The Daily Bugle reporters just watched him as he was pigging out.   
  
" Parker, you dope! " Jameson was furious. Peter put down the steak sandwich he was eating on Betty Brant's desk, who shot a look of digust at the greasy food, and entered the editor's office. " You were at the scene of the crime and you don't have one photo!? "   
  
Peter sighed. " The police didn't want any media taking pictures, sir. They practically threw me off the scene. "   
  
" That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! " Jonah spat. " How come the Globe has several pictures of the wreckage, AND the fight between Spider-Man, Sandman and that Bird Guy? "   
  
" Bird Guy? " Peter asked, a smile crossing his lips.   
  
" The old man with the green bird wings, flapping around like a Loon, " Jameson said, somewhat calmer now. " He looks just like a bird, a buzzard or something. "  
  
" Well Mr. Jameson, " Peter said calmly, " If I was working for you, you could fire me. But I'm just a freelance photographer. Best thing in the world for a kid my age, you said. "  
  
" Get out of my office! " Jameson bellowed, angry at having his own words quoted back to him.   
  
The young photographer grinned as he turned his back on the editor of the newspaper, finally having had the oppurtunity to get the old man worked up, and being powerless to do anything about it. Of course Jonah would still buy pictures from him, he was the only one who could take decent pictures of Spider-Man in action. He picked up his sandwich on his way out, and finished eating it as he left the Bugle.  
  
  
The police broke down Adrian Toomes' office door, and found him lying on a leather couch in the corner, his injuries having taken their toll on him.   
Recently promoted for his capture of the Sandman, Captain George Stacy strode over to his couch. " You're under the arrest for the murder of Gregory Bestman, Marcy Conroy and the attempted murder of William Baker, " the police captain said and read the elderly man his rights. Toomes was barely alive, much less able to resist arrest and put up a fight. Two paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him to an ambulance, where he would be taken to a secure medical fascility.  
  
  
She turned to face the window, hearing a tapping sound right outside her apartment window. Spider-Man was there, clinging to the side of the building. He waved at her with one hand. She smiled from ear to ear, and rushed to the window to open it up.   
  
" I thought you might wanna go for the ultimate spin, " He said as she leaned out the open window.   
  
" Meaning? " She asked, giggling nervously.   
  
" Well don't you want to go swinging with me? "  
  
" I put the GERRR in swinger, baby, " she joked.   
  
Spidey chuckled. " Well hold on tight then, " He let Mary Jane hold on to him around his shoulders, and held her in position with his free hand. With a joyful cry, he leaped off the building, and shot out a webline, swinging with a huge arc. He released the line and shot another at a nearby building, then another and another and another.  
  
Soon they were standing on top of the Empire State Building, all alone, watching the sunset.   
  
" This is great, " Mary Jane said, " Isn't the view awesome? "  
  
" Yeah. " Spidey agreed. " I never get tired from the viewpoint up here. Listen M.J, I wanted to tell you something, "   
  
" You can tell me anything, Peter. " Mary Jane was surprised at how easily she said it.   
  
Under his mask, Peter Parker's eyes popped wide open. There was no use in pretending anymore. He brought her here to tell her his secret, anyway. Spider-Man removed his mask, and looked into Mary Jane's deep blue eyes.   
  
" How long have you known? " He asked her, taking her hand.   
  
" I've suspected for a while now, " Mary Jane admitted, looking into Peter's puzzled face. She laughed at his uncomfortable disposition.   
  
" But I'm glad you decided to tell me, Tiger. " Mary Jane kissed him on the cheek.   
  
" The reason why I wanted you to know, M.J, is I love you. I want to be with you, but part of me is scared you'll get hurt of because of who I am, and what I do day after day. " Peter hesitated. " I've loved you since I was six, Mary Jane and I can't ignore it anymore. "  
  
" Shut up and kiss me, " Mary Jane exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.   
  
Peter returned her kiss, feeling so many emotions at once. The pure ecstacy of having true love returned, the warmth of Mary Jane's body, and then there was the concern that he wouldn't always be able to protect her, her life being in danger constantly was bad enough, but always having to upstage her to save some innocent soul. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. " This feels almost too good to be true, " he exclaimed.   
  
" Whatever problems we may have Peter, we can work it out, " Mary Jane said, guessing what he was thinking. " But life's not worth living if you only do things half way. If I can't love you completely, then I'd rather not love you at all... and that's wayyy too hard to do! And the same applies to you, Pete. If you love me, you can't love me from a distance. "   
  
" Now who's talking too much? " Peter asked and kissed her again. He could tell that his streak of bad luck was letting up. Sure, it wasn't a perfect world, but for Peter Parker, it was pretty darn close. Two new super villains were in jail, the girl he loved was now his! Things were definately looking up!   
  
With a mighty " yeeeehaaaaa " Spider-Man leaped off the roof of the building, with the girl of his dreams in his arms. He swung through the city he loved, into the sunset with the woman he loved. All in a day's work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, he thought to himself.  
  
  
........  
The End. 


End file.
